Not a fairytale
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU (Set in 10th century, before vampires creation) After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak so he thought of marrying Klaus to an 'unlucky' girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Katerina. From Henrik's death things become nasty, it is the beginning of worst. Klaroline/Kalijah/Kennett
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairing**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine (for now)

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination. I really don't know how people of 10th century acted. lol.

 _ **Important one please:**_ So this kind of random thought that I discussed with my friend over here, Nicole, like centuries ago. lol. I took this much time to bring the first chapter into a proper shape. Comes under Angst, Drama, Hurt, Romance.

In this story, the Originals are humans along with Kat and Care. Also I'm planning for Kol and Bonnie what you guys think?

Just be kind and leave comment after you read this chapter. Tell me whether I should continue or not =)

* * *

 ** _0o 1 o0_**

"Aunt Katerina!" a four year old boy yelled as he ran to two friends, in a field.

Katherine flinched when her nephew called using her birth name while her friend, Caroline giggled understanding her distaste.

"He wouldn't get tired of it," the brunette scoffed standing up from her place and stretched out a hand for blonde. "He suffocates me just like my sister." The absolute revulsion in Katherine's voice was clear to Caroline.

 _'Don't you like that boy?'_ Caroline sighed to her friend in a way only she could understand.

That's right. Caroline couldn't speak; she was mute from birth. And that was reason the entire village would call her _'the cursed._ ' They would say that gods were angry with her as she had sinned in previous life. It was said by her own family, and so she was not given any respect. In the entire village, she had found only Katherine as understanding and kind to her. Although Katherine's family had restricted her not to speak with Caroline, she wouldn't listen. They had grown up together.

"Abel is like his father, Caroline. Only mischievous he is, but no selfish scum like my sister Tatia."

It all made sense for Caroline. Katherine for obvious reasons didn't like her older sister, Tatia. Like for the fact that the older Petrova had gained Elijah's interest. Unfortunately Katherine had been secretly admiring him since many years. But she had remained in shadows, hoping that one day he would leave her widow sister and love her in return. And then there was an obligation. She didn't know what her parents would decide. Katheirne's chances were very thin to marry Elijah.

Caroline patted her shoulder comfortingly, with a firm smile. Katherine sighed, "I got used to that, Care. Hey Abel, don't say Katerina, dear. It's Katherine." She spoke to boy who was up in her hands.

"But mama call you as Katerina," the boy argued pouting her lips.

Caroline pinched his cheek with a bright smile on her face. She noticed that Abel was more like his mother, Tatia.

Katherine huffed, "Mama knows nothing. You're smart lad, aren't you?" The boy giggled throwing hands around his aunt. "Where is Tatia?" she asked him.

"Mama talking to Elijah," the boy sang.

Katherine tensed immediately. "I told you," she huffed looking at Caroline. The blonde looked between her friend's lips and her furrowed brows.

As they walked towards the village, Caroline saw arrangements were taking place in the middle of village. The next day- the daughter of head of the village was getting married. Every family was invited to the ceremony including her own. But Caroline wouldn't be attending as people were repelled by her.

She wasn't tired of it, but she got used to it.

She would have to stay back while every girl of her age enjoys the festivity.

She waited for one day _—to be treated like a normal girl._

From a corner of her eye, she saw Elijah and Tatia coming towards them. Katherine's posture changed quickly. Elijah and Tatia smiled at each other.

Exchanging glances with Caroline, Katherine shot daggers at her sister. Caroline patted her shoulder again and sighed to her that she had to leave. Katherine bid her farewell before turned to the pair.

"Sister," she called out as a huff making the couple to snap out of their little world.

"Katerina," the older Petrova smiled awkwardly. "I didn't see you coming."

"Of course," Katherine muttered looking at Elijah. "Don't you think we have to go? Mother is waiting for you." She lied smoothly.

"Yes, yes. Give me a moment, I will come."

"It is rather important, _sister_." Katherine declared smiling deviously.

Tatia almost rolled eyes. "I apologize, Elijah. But I have to see you tomorrow."

"I will be waiting for you." He replied sincerely.

Katherine felt a tang of jealousy surrounding her heart watching the way Elijah saw her sister.

Tatia took her son, Abel from Katherine and walked out from there, without speaking to her sister. Katherine smirked triumphantly to herself as she understood she angered Tatia. Turning around she saw Elijah watching her sister before he gave Katherine a warm smile. It melted her heart quickly.

She returned his smile. "Hello Elijah."

"Katerina," he addressed her. If it was anyone, she would have spat at them. Even her birth name had sounded lovely rolling on his tongue. She would always like the way he'd spell her name. She wanted to talk to him more. But his annoying sister's appearance ceased Katherine from doing so.

"Elijah!" Rebekah cried running towards them, "Father is beating Nik, again!"

Not even glancing back at Katherine he rushed away with Rebekah. Katherine was a bit hurt, thinking Elijah had never given her attention she hoped for. Soon she thought that Elijah would always prefer family over anyone. Chewing her cheek from inside, Katherine glared at the ground and inhaled before she decided to get back to her house.

She waited for one day _— when Elijah would do more than noticing her presence._

As both the siblings ran toward the stables, they found Niklaus, their getting whiplashes from their father, Mikael, for some reasons.

Niklaus' horrified pleas were spreading everywhere. Elijah saw their mother, Esther who looked fragile as she was forced to witness her husband's cruelty.

But Elijah wasn't Esther.

He could not simply stand back and pretend as if nothing was happening.

"Father!" Rebekah cried and held Niklaus securely, with water in her eyes. She wiped blood coming from his mouth.

"Step away from him, Rebekah!" Mikael growled angrily. "He needs to get ten more!"

"I believe Niklaus received more than it is required, father." Elijah said in a rigid voice and earned a glare from Mikael. Grinding his jaws together, the old man took two threatening steps in Elijah's direction but it didn't frighten him.

They both glared at each other for a moment before Mikael threw that whip which went flying away, and he then stormed off from there.

Esther then ran toward Niklaus and began to calm down his son with soothing words, but he didn't listen to her and got up with Elijah's help.

No one asked Esther—why didn't she stop Mikael?

Everyone knew she would never. In fact it wasn't proper to go against a male in the society. But Elijah was tired with this endless and pointless anger. Why so much hate? Why their mother wouldn't speak against her husband?

He waited for one day _— when people would start being better._

As Niklaus stood straight again with the help of his siblings, he decided to walk toward the river. Even though he couldn't make it near the river bank, he had to get away from there. Those pity looks he would earn from his family and neighbors—were utterly intolerable. He would wish to disappear or he would pray the ground beneath his feet to swallow him right after Mikael's insult.

He slowly got tired of this life, and he dreamt of something else.

He waited for one day _— to be respected._

 ** _0o 1 o0_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairing**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine (for now)

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination. I really don't know how people of 10th century acted.

* * *

 _ **0o 2 o0**_

After the wedding ceremony took place, the villagers continued to celebrate the union by feasting and dancing around fire while the musicians were playing in the background.

Katherine stood beside her mother and staring at her love with a dreamy smile on her face. Elijah was dancing with his annoying sister near bonfire. He was looking happy that night for some reasons, and Katherine was surprised to see his unusual behavior- _dropping his guard and enjoying himself_ \- that was not like him. She loved this side of Elijah though.

Slowly her mother walked away from there, leaving Katherine with Tatia.

Like always Katherine ignored her sister, and thought to keep herself busy looking at Elijah. But it seemed like Tatia didn't want to leave her alone.

"What is your opinion on Niklaus, sister?" the older sister asked curiously as she settled down, and sighed at Katherine to do the same.

 _Niklaus?_ Katherine frowned in confusion and glanced at him. He was also enjoying the festive along with his siblings.

"Niklaus?" she repeated after Tatia. All she knew was he was being treated harshly by his father. She never paid any attention to the rest of his story. Moreover she wasn't going to share whatever she thought- _even if it was insignificant-_ especially with Tatia.

Tatia bit her lip and waited for her to say something. So she feigned a smile and replied. "I have other things which needed concern, sister."

To which the older one smiled, flushed. "It is true. But— he is one of the finest looking men of this village. Do you agree?"

At that point, Katherine turned to her blushing sister. What she was trying to say, Katherine had no clue. "What do you mean, Tatia?" she asked in a complete cautious tone.

"I find him attractive. He swept me off my feet." Tatia gave her a toothy smile and rested her chin in her palm.

For almost a moment, Katherine sat there speechless and gaped at her sibling. After her brother-in-law's death Tatia moved back with them. Right from that day she believed Tatia had feelings for Elijah. But—

Katherine couldn't keep her mouth shut. "I thought you like Elijah." She blurted.

Tatia blinked twice and snapped out of her world. Her face distorted and an apologetic look crept to her face. "If you promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone, then I want to share something bothering me for a long time." Katherine was good at faking. She smiled and nodded at her in eager to continue. Tatia sighed deeply. "I'm utterly torn between two brothers, Katerina."

For her whole life Katherine had believed that Tatia was selfish, but that moment was enough to change her opinion towards her sister. Worst. Tatia was worst. Katerina inwardly shook her head. Disapproving as well distasteful nod, it was.

Yes, she was judging her sister. How could someone love two men at the same? That was completely wrong, unacceptable. She was now fuming. Tatia needed two men at the same time?

And Elijah was the _one_ whom Tatia was playing with? His heart would break when he learned what Tatia was having in her mind.

"This is wrong, Tatia!" she half-yelled. The older sister squeezed her hand harshly in order to calm down. Yanking her hand, Katherine huffed.

Slowly she remembered the agony Elijah was put through when his pregnant wife was dead.

Yes, Elijah was a widower. She was fourteen springs old when she saw him getting married. His wife could be no younger than Tatia. Katherine had known how much Elijah mourned for his wife and still-born baby. It took him almost two summers to move on.

He was sensitive, Katherine knew, and Tatia was playing with him.

"I know, Katerina." Tatia bit her lip nervously. "But they both promised me to give bright future. I cannot decide with whom I have to share rest of my life."

That was making Katherine sick. Then she had gotten sly.

"I don't know about Niklaus, Tatia." She began hiding her obvious revulsion for her sister. "But Elijah doesn't deserve to be your victim. He had gone through a lot before now. So I suggest you to cease your actions which can bring him pain." Her suggestion was so clear and Tatia was no fool. Silently she started to pray that Tatia would let go of Elijah and choose his brother instead.

Tatia pressed her lips into a thin line as she nodded distantly. "You are right. Niklaus is undeniably nice person—but I cannot say if he will look after Abel like his own." She nodded coming to some conclusion. "Whereas Elijah and I have something in common. I'm sure now like he promised he will definitely take Abel under his wing." Then she smiled at gaping Katherine and took her hand planting a soft kiss on the back of it. "Thank you, little sister. You helped me to decide."

Katherine began to chew her cheek from inside looking between Elijah and Niklaus. Everything had gone wrong now. "I did nothing." She muttered.

"Oh silly you!" Tatia giggled and got up walking towards Elijah.

Katherine would hate herself for the rest of life. Right then she felt like slapping herself acting like an idiot. Standing up she returned to her house while imagining the rest. She was doomed.

* * *

Mikael sat there in disgust, listening to every word those sisters spoke.

Whore. That widow was nothing but a whore. A woman with low standards could never be his daughter-in-law.

Mikael was always choosy when it came to family. He had married Finn to the girl from well endowed background, and she was very good at doing her chores. Never had she done things which could bring the family's name down. Similarly he married Elijah with a girl who tragically died that night during child-birth. Even that girl had behaved well like he expected.

Just to confirm this information, he sighed at Rebekah to come. She immediately stopped to dance and ran to him.

The smile on her angelic face relieved Mikael from his anger and stress. His lips bent into a genuine smile as she settled beside him. Patting on her head affectionately, Mikael wondered how soon his daughter had grown up.

"Yes, father?" she asked rather cheerily.

Quickly he snapped out of it and asked her casually. "What is going on with your brothers and that widow?" Rebekah became rigid and bit her lip nervously. He smiled stiffly, and encouraged her to speak. "Come on now, muffin. You know I will never hurt my daughter."

Mikael never raised hand at Rebekah. No true man would raise his hand against woman, he believed, especially on his beloved daughter.

"Both Nik and Elijah have feelings towards Tatia, father. That's all I know."

"So you know!" he exclaimed with a huff drinking from his wooden stein.

"Er—yes father." Rebekah admitted sadly and lowered her gaze. "Everyone knows except Elijah."

"And Niklaus? Does he know?"

Rebekah was careful as she replied. "I'm not sure, father."

That brought Mikael's concern. Mikael would excuse Elijah as he understood his pain and then his craving for some affection only a spouse could provide. When coming to Niklaus—Mikael was not surprised for his actions. He knew that his brother was in love with that widow but he didn't seem to be sorry for that? Mikael had always known that Niklaus was some wretched soul. He wondered how much different Niklaus was. That boy couldn't learn how to hunt down properly, never learned magic from his mother completely. Everything he did was of no use. In his mind, Niklaus would always remain as a pathetic person he was.

Situation didn't seem pleasing.

No one should hurt his family. And he wanted to teach a lesson to the girl, who had been playing with his sons.

But then he would despise his sons for being fools to bow down and kiss her feet.

Recalling the conversation between those sisters, Mikael placed his empty wooden stein on the ground.

The youngest Petrova seemed to consider Elijah's feelings. It was obvious and Mikael would appreciate her for not supporting her widow sister. Slowly he began to think. Maybe she could bring some hope and light in Elijah's life. She was ethical, and after listening to her speech he was sure that she could make healthy decisions if she had to.

Suddenly that brilliant idea struck to his mind. Yes, he would go and talk to that girl's parents.

He was content with himself as he watched Elijah who was speaking to that widow. Mikael's features distorted watching the silent conversation between Niklaus and that wench in parallel.

 _Niklaus—_

Mikael groaned, and squinted at him as Niklaus stood up and walked out from there. He would find a way to teach that boy, and he must be sorry for the rest of his life.

Yes.

* * *

Caroline smiled looking up at the bright full moon and the stars twinkling along with it. She would never get bored of it.

Whenever there was celebration in the village, Caroline had to stay away. But no one including her family knew what she would do at that time. Sitting on the river bank and simply smile at her surroundings—that was she had been doing. Her village was the safest place she knew. Even at nights she could roam freely with no possible danger.

Resting her chin on her knees, she curled her legs and watched floating sound of river.

It was then she heard some ruffling sound of leaves from her behind. She became alert and turned around to spot a man. He didn't seem to notice her for a moment, and when he did he stopped dead in tracks.

She then got up. Probably he was thinking of her _curse_. Thinking to leave the place before he would make any nasty remarks, she moved but then halted by his words.

"No, um—" he mumbled stepping into light. Caroline recognized him soon. He was one of Elijah's brothers, Niklaus. "You need not leave."

Caroline saw him smiling hesitantly at her. Of course, as a part polite demeanor she returned the smile.

"You must be Tatia's friend?" he asked stepping close. He didn't knew her well, maybe.

Caroline shook her head as no and tried to convey him that she was _Tatia's sister's friend_ with her hands. She assumed he saw her along with Katherine and Tatia one day.

He took a moment to understand what she meant.

"Oh?" he buzzed and smiled brightly as he introduced himself. "I'm Niklaus."

Caroline smiled but it faded away as she couldn't give her name to him.

"That is fine." He said, understood her sorrow, as he settled down to enjoy the view. He gave her questioning look. "Are you not comfortable in my presence?" he asked concernedly.

She looked at her surroundings before she sat at some distance.

"It is very peaceful in here, isn't it?" he asked after a moment of silence. To which she nodded as a reply, and then pointed at him and the direction of village.

He frowned at first. "Me and—village?" Caroline quivered her head, and Niklaus blinked a couple of times. "Oh? Do you mean what am I doing out of festival?" She nodded slightly. His eyes narrowed and displayed exhaustion. "I need—some space."

Caroline bit her lip and observed him as he stared at the water body in front. His eyes were gleaming with something as he looked up at the full moon. There was some kind of inconvenience in him, something was bothering him internally.

Probably he was having his demons.

And then she could faintly spot bruises on his forearms, under moonlight. It was so clear that they were from whiplashes.

She concluded that he was mistreated by someone.

When Niklaus glanced back at her, she averted her gaze quickly. "Why didn't you attend festival?" he asked casually.

She tried her best to convey that she was not allowed to. At first he didn't understand the reason. He didn't see her like others. Niklaus was positively like Katherine. He didn't believe that she was cursed.

Slowly his eyes displayed pity for her which, of course, made her uncomfortable.

He scoffed to cheer up her. "There is no use of spending time among them. You know what kind of mess is going on in there? People are very much drunk and mindlessly hopping around for odd kind of music."

Caroline gave him a toothy smile, and wiggled her finger at him accusingly.

Niklaus ran hands throughout his shoulder length blonde hair as he chuckled. "Yes, I'm drunk too, only wee bit." He sighed. When she squinted at him, he raised his hands in surrender. "Guilty!"

Few moments passed in silence before she thought to get back to home. When she was about to stand up she remembered something. If her parents had found that she was roaming out, then it would become trouble. For sure.

Biting her lip, she sighed to him. Touching her lips she quivered her head and then pointed in the direction of village. Niklaus' gaze softened before it sparked up with assurance.

"Do not worry. Your secret is safe with me." Caroline smiled gratefully and gave him a curt nod when he added: "We shall meet again."

Caroline quivered her head in acceptance before she turned around to walk away from there, satisfied that she made a new friend.

 _ **0o 2 o0**_

Thank you to each and every person who read and reviewed. I'm glad it is entertaining. Please let me know what you are thinking =)

Take care, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairing**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine (for now)

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination. I really don't know how people of 10th century acted.

* * *

 ** _0o 3 o0_**

"This is washing day. Did you forget that, stupid girl?" Caroline's mother growled and was about to assault with more words when Katherine arrived.

"Hello Caroline!" She was rather cheery and her presence made Caroline's mother to smile. "I am glad you waited for me. I thought went to the river." Katherine then looked at the older one innocently. "Hello Bianca!"

"Hello Katerina." The older one smiled and gave Caroline one final glare. "Finish your chores." She muttered and left taking another basket with her.

Caroline watched her friend in confusion, and signaled for her asking when Katherine told her to wait.

Katherine simply smirked, taking container from Caroline. "You can thank me for that later, honey. Now move. I have so much to tell you."

The blonde one didn't understand Katherine's unusual joy. She was still sighing at her friend what the matter was and Katherine dragged her all the way into the woods.

"Caroline you will not believe what happened this morning!"

Caroline was smiling like Katherine despite the fact she knew nothing.

The brunette twirled around herself in a circle before she opened her mouth to speak—

 _Her mood was not really good when Katherine heard her mother calling._

 _"Yes mother?" she tried her best to keep growl out of her voice. She was surprised to find Elijah and his father in the main room. Mikael was calm and inspected her before he turned to Katherine's father while Elijah—she had no idea what was going on in his mind as he looked pale and blank._

 _Men were sitting on the long bench in the room while Katherine's mother and sister were standing near kitchen. The smile on her mother's face and Elijah's appearance right after Tatia's confession about Elijah had Katherine worried._

 _Of course, Mikael was here to discuss about bride-price on the wedding ceremony._

 _"What is going on?" she muttered to her sister._

 _"He wants to engage you with Elijah!" Katherine's mother whispered to her. "Father is very much happy to hear this, darling. Mikael simply rejected offerings too. He said he only wants decent girl as his daught-in-law."_

 _Katherine for a moment didn't think to respond in any way. She was merely blank. "What?" she mumbled blinking in confusion._

 _The older woman gave her an assuring nod. "Yes, Katerina. Elijah is a noble man, everyone knows that. Ask your sister if you want. I will be right back." She replied grinning like a kid as she walked to the men taking the traditional drink in goblets with her._

 _Katherine turned to a sad Tatia who gave her teary look. "What is going on here, sister?" the younger sister squeaked._

 _"I know, Katerina. Look at him, he is not even happy." Tatia nodded her head. "He simply cannot break his promises to me. I know about him." She said determinedly._

 _Katherine who was still assuming it was all happening just like in her daydreams, responded slowly hiding her smile. "Of course." She muttered._

"I still cannot believe this Caroline!" Katherine grasped the blonde's hands and shook her happily. "Elijah is going to be my man. And I—" she trailed off shedding happy tear.

Caroline cupped her face and wiped the traces of water on Katherine's cheeks and grinned widely while shaking her head.

Katherine chuckled. "Yes, I should be happy. And I am so much!" The blonde nodded as she went on speaking. "Elijah's father proposed to arrange ceremony on fifth evening from now. And you know something? He rejected dowry."

Caroline widened her eyes in surprise and touched forehead, pointed her thumb up.

"That's what mama told me. I am lucky." Katherine muttered with a smirk of her own. "With you on my side I will be always lucky, Caroline."

Caroline huffed out a smile and took her container, shook her head.

"Believe me, muffin. I want you to stand by me as I get married." Katherine declared her long time wish.

At that point, Caroline stopped to walk and gave her sad look as she quivered her head.

Katherine frowned at first, didn't understand why her friend was rejecting. Slowly perceiving what she meant, the brunette responded with a huff. "If you are not coming to my wedding, Caroline, I will not marry. I will request mama and papa. Do not worry about it—" when Caroline was protesting, Katherine raised finger and halted her. "You will do as I say, Caroline! That is sealed. Now let us get to the chores before evil mother of yours come to get you." She ended dramatically making Caroline to sigh out loudly.

Katherine was so stubborn and moving mountains with bare hands is better than convincing her.

Just then they heard leaves rumpling from their behind. Soon a dark skinned girl of their age emerged in front of them with container of her own.

"Who are you?" Katherine raised a brow at the girl who smiled hesitantly.

"Hello." She introduced walking to them. "I just moved in with my aunt Ayanna. My name is Bonnie."

"Ayanna?" Katherine asked strangely. "Which means you are witch too?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Not yet. I came to learn from my aunt."

"Oh, right. I thought you witches have magic in your blood." Katherine commented wryly as checked out her appearance. Like other average girl of their village, Bonnie was. She was wearing long dress but with mysterious stones hanging from her belt. It gave Katherine weird feeling though she knew how Elijah's mother, Esther, Ayanna and other witches in the village wear such weird stones.

Bonnie chuckled. "We do. Though, we have to stimulate that part by going deep—"

"You sound so spiritual, lass." Katherine impeded in an uninterested tone and Caroline suppressed her smile. "Come on, now. I think you are going towards river?"

"No." Bonnie pressed her lips into thin line as she glanced between other girls. "I forgot the way to get back to village. I would be glad if you help me."

Katherine asked Caroline silently by wiggling her brows, and the blonde smiled, sighed back telling her to accompany Bonnie.

"I will come back to you." Katherine told Caroline walking towards Bonnie. When Caroline shook her head and sighed that she would go on her own, Katherine then frowned. "Are you sure?"

Caroline nodded in confirmation. Thus, she progressed in the direction of river while they both headed back.

On their way to village, Bonnie learned their names and Katherine, being curious self, asked too many questions about witches. Of course, few were answered and Bonnie smoothly denied answering for the rest as she couldn't reveal everything about their kind.

Katherine simply huffed and rolled her eyes mockingly. _Witches._

Separating ways with Katherine, Bonnie walked towards her aunt's home. On the way she saw lads of the village were running in her way and one collided with her despite she was careful. He made her to lose balance, she squeaked and tripped down with water spreading on the ground and on her.

"Well, well—" a soft purr made Bonnie to glower at the person who was responsible for this mess, "— what a lovely new face." He reached out his hand for her which, of course, Bonnie rejected and stood up on her own. The dark haired guy chuckled and lifted her container, placed it in her hands.

Grudgingly Bonnie took it and about to leave when he impeded in her way. "What is your name, darling?"

Bonnie suppressed urge to roll her eyes. "I shall not speak to strangers."

"I really appreciate your wits to get my name." He teased. "I'm Kol. And you are?"

Bonnie huffed and walked away from that place.

* * *

Caroline by the time reached the river bank identified the familiar face.

Niklaus.

He was sitting idly and staring at the water in front of him. A smile crept to her lips as he turned to see her. He blinked a couple of times before he smiled hesitantly.

"Hello there." He stood up giving her curt nod which was returned by her.

Though, Caroline was smiling at him brightly he didn't seem to be in light mood, and she didn't know why. Her brows knitted in confusion as she sighed at him touching her lips and questioned him with her hands.

Niklaus snorted and shook his head as he grasped water container from her hands to collect water from river. Caroline hesitated to give it to him, but he was stubborn. "That is fine."

Something was bothering him and Caroline wanted to make him feel better. After filling up the container he returned to her and smiled stiffly. "Are you going back to village or would you like to stay here?"

Caroline widened her eyes as she quivered her head as no. She sighed that it was washing day.

"Ah, yes, yes." Niklaus carried for her as they moved into woods. "But it is men's responsibility to provide water." He pointed out, and admitted. "Also this container is very heavy. How are you managing to hold this?"

Caroline bit her tongue and stretched hands to collect her container back but Niklaus chuckled taking it away within her reach.

"Heavy for a woman, not for me I mean."

She halted to move further and sighed at him to give it back. Niklaus huffed. "That is not a problem. I can carry, trust me."

Caroline pleaded him with her eyes and he placed the container down between his legs and smirked. "All right. It shall be done in my way." He suggested making her to confuse. She glowered at him with rigid lips and bent down to get her vessel. But he didn't let her. He threw her hands away and laughed. "You think it is that easy, sweetheart?"

Caroline placed her hands on hips and sighed tiredly.

"We will move if you let me carry or else I won't move and so you will."

Having no other choice, she gave in and smiled gradually watching his triumphant grin. She thanked him for his help.

"No, I must thank you for taking my mind off certain things."

Caroline frowned as he lifted container up and she found no smile on his lips. She asked him what was wrong.

"It is a bit complicated." He muttered sadly.

She smiled comfortingly and urged him to share the matter what was bothering him.

 _Mikael chewed his food as he glanced at everyone at the family's dining table that night. There was Elijah, Rebekah, Henrik and Niklaus on the bench in front of him while Esther, Finn and Kol occupied seats on the bench, next to him._

 _He observed Elijah for a moment before he thought to declare his decision._

 _"I have something to say." Mikael came up with casual smile and immediately the rest of his family paid attention to his words. "This morning I had a conversation with Gandalf."_

 _He could sense stiffness in Elijah's and Niklaus' postures soon after listening to Tatia's father name._

 _"He appeared very polite, and so I came to this conclusion—" he paused looking at Esther's face, "—Katerina will make a good daughter-in-law, don't you think?"_

 _Of course, no one dared to answer for that question. And he continued glancing at Elijah's confused face._

 _"I believe she can make Elijah happy."_

 _After that there was a moment of silence in the room. Elijah frowned and quivered his head. "But father—"_

 _"I have given my word, son, and tomorrow we shall visit their house for traditional engagement with bride which Gandalf insisted. The ceremony takes place on sixth evening from now and it is fixed." He gave no room for discussion. "I expect you will not bring down my name." And then he stood up throwing Elijah a menacing glare before he walked out._

 _Elijah gritted his teeth as he glowered at the food in his plate. He stomped fist against the wooden and made everyone to gasp in alarm. Never his family had seen him like that—literally burning with rage._

 _He then stormed off before Rebekah could place a comforting hand on his shoulder._

 _Before he could go any further Niklaus stood up and ran after his brother._

 _"Elijah!"_

 _"Leave me alone for a moment." Elijah's reply was fast. He walked towards tree and Niklaus saw axe in his hands._

 _"No, brother, I cannot."_

 _Elijah sighed out angrily and turned around to his younger brother. For a moment there were no words between them._

 _Niklaus dared to speak then. "I know, brother, what you are feeling."_

 _The older one said quietly. "No, you don't, Niklaus."_

 _Niklaus for some strange reasons looked remorseful. Elijah didn't understand why his brother was debating with himself._

 _"I know, brother. You are in love with Tatia and father is being obdurate." He mumbled distantly. "I know the fear of someone snatching away our love. I have been through it for so many days and if I didn't even tell you now, then I would be dishonoring the relation between us."_

 _Elijah was perplexed. "What are you saying, brother?"_

 _Niklaus gulped hardly before he admitted. "I'm also in love with Tatia, brother."_

 _The older one parted his lips and widened his eyes in astonishment as his brother went on. "I'm ashamed of what I have done. My feelings blinded me to see what I have become. A selfish brother to you." He admitted glaring at the ground self-loathingly._

 _Niklaus was embarrassed to even look at his frozen brother. But he still wanted to tell Elijah that he couldn't live with Tatia. One moment later Elijah spoke ending the silence between them._

 _"She is in love with you, isn't she?"_

 _Elijah squinted at his brother unemotionally as his voice was barely out as whisper, and it had Niklaus concerned. Unable to speak another word, Niklaus nodded. After that Elijah quivered head to himself as if he came to some conclusion._

 _When he was about to move into the woods Niklaus stopped him again. "Brother, let me explain."_

 _"You have told me enough." Elijah retorted coldly before he walked into dark forest leaving his brother to deal with own guilt._

 _When Niklaus turned he saw Rebekah standing at some distance. "You should have told him before Nik."_

 _"He would never forgive me now, sister." Niklaus muttered blankly._

 _"Elijah is kindhearted of us all, Nik." She spoke. "What you did is mistake, and you shall plead for his forgiveness."_

Caroline was bit shocked to hear this coming from Niklaus. He was very open with someone whom he had met two nights before.

"But I don't feel like I was doing any mistake by holding feelings for Tatia." He admitted truthfully. "Perhaps I have become so selfish, I don't know." He spoke to himself.

Almost she understood everything. Two brothers were going after one woman and one probably didn't know—till last night at least.

She signaled at him asking about Tatia. She wanted to ask if Tatia knew about both of them. But Niklaus perceived something else.

"Tatia?" he raised brows. "She may like him but I'm sure she loves me."

Caroline didn't stress any further. It was very sensitive matter to touch, and she better stay out of it.

"What if she loves him more?" He muttered distantly. "I cannot take it if I learn that she wants him more. I really hate being second preference." She listened to him calmly as she matched his pace. "For all my life I was not given priority, and if she turns me down—"

Caroline began to get inconvenient. He was speaking as if she was not there around him. She wanted to tell him that everything will be all right. As if it was easy.

Instead she placed a hand on his shoulder and made him stop to walk as well made him to stop his mindless chatter.

"I—I was a bit absorbed. Do not mind me."

She smiled and blinked at him comfortingly.

Niklaus gaped at her for what it seemed like a while and returned her smile. "There is something about you." He said making her to take back her hand quickly. "You are different than others I met till now." Her smile faded gradually when he said like that. "Even though I spent little time with you I feel like—" he blinked, "—you are a special person."

Never had a man complimented her before, and it was making her heart to beat fast.

Snapping out of it she thought to make her environment bit lighter Caroline smirked and touched her lips and quivered her thumb.

Niklaus let out huff of smile. "You may be mute, but you are gifted." Caroline raised her eyebrows as if she was challenging him to prove how and crossed her arms he nodded lightly. "Let me tell you. First of all, you need not impress people by exaggerating." He looked up, his grin widening. "You can avoid saying things which you regret later. And important of all, you don't have to lie."

Caroline laughed thinking that all his sentences were similar. Almost.

Shaking her head tiredly she sighed at him to give her container back. When he frowned, she pointed at the other side.

They reached village.

"Let me carry till your house." He offered casually.

Caroline bit her lip getting nervous. Maybe he sensed her anxiety and so this time he passed it without any fuss. She gave him a curt nod before she walked towards her house, and he gazed at her back for a moment before he went back to his house.

Both of them didn't knew they were being watched by Caroline's father from a corner, who was not at all pleased with what he saw.

 ** _0o 3 o0_**

* * *

Good/bad/ boring?

Please let me know what you are thinking =)

Take care, everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairing**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine (for now)

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination. I really don't know how people of 10th century acted.

* * *

 ** _0o 4 o0_**

"You seem so distant," Elijah's sister-in-law brought him back to the world of living. Of course, he was told that she would return from her village soon after her delivery— but he was still surprised to see her and the baby in her hands.

Elijah stood from the rock and closed the space to see his nephew in Sage's arms. "How are you feeling now?" he asked her caressing the baby boy's cheek with his thumb.

Sage smiled widely. "I needed whole week to recover, Elijah." She spoke referring to her delivery. "But I am fine now. Dora has been asking for you."

"Where is she now?" Elijah smiled looking around for her niece, the first born of Finn and Sage, who was also away with Sage.

"Congratulations on the engagement Elijah!" Sage murmured with a smile of her own as she settled on the huge rock making his smile to disappear rather quickly. He simply nodded at his sister-in-law who was unaware of his condition.

In fact he was unaware of his own condition. His love for the woman was still undying and Elijah was having hard time to imagine someone else as his wife, as the one sharing his life.

"Now I understood," Sage commented observing him. "You are anxious about what would happen in future." Elijah didn't reply anything for that and kept staring at the baby boy's face. He had never openly admitted about what he truly thought. Though, he inwardly cringed when his sister-in-law noticed. "It is fine Elijah, it will be."

Elijah twisted his lips, pressing them into thin line as a frown crept to his face. The baby boy's whines began to spread around them. "I believe that girl, Katerina, is lucky to have you." Her sentence made him snort and quiver his head. Sage chuckled brushing her red hair with one hand. "I do, Elijah. Anyone can say that. Even Naira mentioned that before."

Elijah looked at Sage sharply when she took out the name of his expired wife.

She smiled comfortingly as she nodded, "If you lost your wife, I lost my friend, my sister." She claimed sadly as she rocked the baby. "She always wanted you to be happy, Elijah, she told me on many occasions. When Naira was pregnant with your child she was literally on the moon. Everything shattered—and her death—" she stopped, looking as fragile as Elijah. Swallowing her sorrow she continued calmly, "I know it is hard for you to forget people but then you must also consider what is right by others," Sage then stood up and mumbled, "as your life is tied down with them, the people who love you."

The way she said those words gave him impression—

When Sage turned around to leave Elijah halted. "You also know about Tatia, don't you?" he paused and added bitterly after watching her expression. "Of course."

Sage inhaled deeply before she opened her mouth but something restrained her. Obviously she didn't have anything to explain herself.

"Might I suggest you to let go things, Elijah, and begin the moment with bright smile by accepting your bride-to-be."

Elijah stood there completely frowning at his sister-in-law who smiled warmly before she went back to the house when a group of people entered the village. They seemed to look all over the place as if they were searching for someone or something specifically. That had his interest—

* * *

"Would you stop tormenting for one moment Kol?" Bonnie snapped at the pestering man, who turned out to be the apprentice to Ayanna, just like her. What irritated her was the work assigned by her aunt. Ayanna asked both of them to identify and collect some herbs useful to make some potion. Now Kol didn't seem like a co-operating person, in fact he lacked at many other things.

He simply smirked before he changed his expression into something like she offended him. Brushing off his long chestnut hair from shoulders he explained rather cheerily. "Come on now, darling. You are hurting my feelings."

"Do not hold back to elaborate how." She muttered looking down at her basket.

"—First of all you didn't give me your name Bonita." He paused and wrinkled his nose. "Let us go by Bonnie, shall we?" he suggested.

"—Only my friends call me Bonnie."

"What are we then?" he asked raising his brows. Looking at her annoyed expression he added rather mischievously. "Of course, if you want me to be more than a friend—"

"Kol," Bonnie cut him in the middle and grinded her jaws together, "if you plan to continue with what you are doing, then might I have to remind you that we cannot progress further. Do you sincerely wish it to happen?"

Kol observed her for a moment before his lips widened into ordinary smile—his teasing one. "You need to lighten up, darling. Yes, you must stop taking things to mind. Live a little." He whispered the latter and caused her frown to dissolve after that.

Bonnie lightly squinted at him and felt herself calming down gradually. Before that she was quite worried about her task. She was about to give response when she heard Katherine's voice from across. Both of them snapped out of it and Bonnie smiled at her brightly. "Hello, Katherine."

"Well, well—" Kol's words came out like always, with tease, "look who is walking all over. Aren't we tad bit excited since you got engaged with Elijah?"

"Kol," Katherine groaned, annoyed. "Nice to see you, too."

Bonnie sensed the environment around them was not tense. They were neither friendly to each other, they were enjoying to taunt one another.

"I believe she will be in this mode until the wedding." He murmured looking at Bonnie who pressed her lips into thin line.

"You talk so generously Kol and I want to smack you for that." Katherine muttered rolling her eyes.

"Is this the way you speak to your family?" Kol raised a brow and countered. "And our father thought you are so down to earth. He could simply die of horror listening to your pretty mouth."

Katherine didn't seem amused with the way of his words. If looks could kill, Kol would be dead by the very first moment of their conversation. Bonnie stood there wondering what to do to prevent them from lunging out for each others' throats.

"Have you seen Caroline?" she snapped at Bonnie. "I was occupied for the last two days so I didn't pay her any visit."

Bonnie thought of blonde immediately. She had seen Katherine around frequently but Caroline didn't seem like her friend. Slowly quivering her head, the witch told Katherine. "I have not seen her since that day."

"Caroline?" Kol interfered curiously. "That cursed one?"

"I suggest you to watch that tongue Kol." Katherine growled at him and crossed her arms.

"Calm down, _sister_." Kol warned his voice filling with darkness which had Bonnie's attention quickly. "I called what she has been called."

Katherine was about to retort when the three of them spotted a group of people, around five men and three women, walking into the village, towards the headman's house.

They seemed different from villagers—their appearance was somewhat frightening. They moved so uniformly like a group of soldiers, marching and had her believed so for a moment. Normally Bonnie would care less about the scars but she specifically registered how their skin was rough. Even women were strange, cautious as they watched each and every villager surrounding them, forming into crowd.

Kol walked to the rest of his family and stood close to his brothers. Katherine and Bonnie exchanged confused looks before they slowly walked to the new people. They were mysterious and there was something dark about them which made Bonnie to observe carefully. Something was wrong, and her gut was yelling inside. When the headman came out, one of them stepped front and represented for his people. He said they were new and wanted to seek permission to arrange residence in this village. The headman asked which place they were from and received a reply from the tallest man: "We are from the village that was a few valleys away from here. Overnight flood tore our village apart and broke our houses."

People were moved by their sad background. Though, Bonnie hardly believed that part. She had to make sure they were not danger to this place. Only her aunt, Ayanna could say that. Yes, maybe she could sense the darkness like Bonnie. Something was terribly wrong.

 ** _0o 4 o0_**

* * *

I know, I know. No KLAROLINE in this chapter also I'm terribly sorry for the length Pretty short.

Next one will be better I think. lol. Ok, done with exams finally! Now I can update a bit faster. Next chapter will be having KALIJAH's wedding festive and all of course KLAROLINE's interaction.

Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming! =)

Take care, readers!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairing**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine (for now)

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination. I really don't know how people of 10th century acted.

* * *

 _ **0o 5 o0**_

That night Caroline felt hostility radiating from every one of the villager.

Caroline gulped, afraid to look at anyone around as she moved at celebrations after wedding. She tried her best to avoid the festive but Katherine insisted her presence. Only Katherine's parents accepted Caroline's presence, not whole-heartedly, as they love their daughter.

The newly wedded couple was at feasting table while Caroline moved to a corner where no one could see her. In that way, she could make her friend and the villagers happy at the same time. Sitting on the huge rock, she brought her knees together and watched some of people dancing around bonfire and some men were wrestling in corner. Caroline bit her lip resting the side of her face on knees and closed her eyes.

A few moments passed when she heard familiar voice. "I learned your name at last."

Opening her eyes immediately she watched as Niklaus walked to her with stein in his hands and a bright dimpled smile on his face.

She tensed in his presence as he settled beside her. "Carolina." He spelled her name before he brought the notch of wooden stein to his lips. "Or your friend, Katerina prefers Caroline."

Caroline stiffened a smile and was about to get up when he frowned at her. "I was unable to find you in the past few days. Hope everything is fine."

She smiled slightly in response and shrugged her shoulders.

"What are they?" he said referring to bruises on her hands. Crushing her lip violently between her teeth, she hid them at her back and quivered her head as she checked for her father around. Placing his stein on the ground, he leaned in and grabbed her arms to inspect them under torch near them. His frown dissolved and soon he became blank before he spoke. "Who did this to you?"

It was her father, of course. And that was because he saw her with Niklaus on the other day. The bruises on her arms were less painful and quickly healing when compared with those on her back. Water slowly surfaced her eyes though she tried to control herself. Her mother tried to protect Caroline from her father's wrath, but he was so angry and upset with her called her 'curse' and made Caroline believe that she would not be loved like others.

Niklaus clamped his jaws together as he looked at her face. Caroline freed herself and was about to get up when he stopped her again. "Is it your mother or your father, Caroline?" he asked calmly.

Caroline pressed her lips into thin line and her gaze was down all the time as she didn't want him to see tears in her eyes. Sighing out loudly, she rushed out from that place as fast as she could.

* * *

Bonnie crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the man in front of her. She was not supposed to be here, but her aunt forced her to meet with new people. Bonnie had many reasons for not grooming with people, and definitely she wouldn't prefer standing in front of Kol who was grinning ear to ear. He offered her a drink, and was not allowing her to move another inch. She looked around to find any help. But everyone was busy enjoying the festive.

Bonnie huffed loudly. "What do you want?"

Kol's mouth twitched and pointed the wooden stein to her, and said. "A dance with me, darling." Bonnie rolled her eyes as he added cheerily. "I am merely trying to be friendly with the most attractive one of this village."

Bonnie tried to keep blush from her face. She didn't achieve maybe—as Kol smirked haughtily sighing at her to take drink. How much she wanted to slap that annoying expression from his face.

Instead of that she took the wooden stein from his hand bitterly, earning a chuckle from him.

"Now, now—a dance with me, my lady?" he reached out his hand for her. She did mistake by giving her hand to him as she was dragged close to fire in the next moment. Gathering her lost balance she let out a huff and looked around at the people who were dancing in a circle. "Do not hesitate, darling." Kol encouraged while adapting the moves with much ease. Of course, gradually Bonnie gave in and began dancing with him.

Everything was fine till they appeared—the new people; the atmosphere was changed soon. Bonnie's smile faded as she saw them walking into festive grounds.

"What happened?" Kol asked eyeing her questioningly.

Bonnie pointed in their direction and mumbled. "Do you feel like anything is wrong with those people? They seem to have dark aura about them. Can you feel it too?"

Kol observed them for a while before he shrugged off his shoulders. "Detached family. I cannot tell something is wrong. Unlike other families they will mind their own matters, which I think is something different and good."

Bonnie stopped to dance when they dispersed before they looked at each other. Weird.

One of them, the tallest plastered a smile as he walked toward bonfire. He gazed at every face before he fixed his eyes on Bonnie. For a moment, Bonnie could only feel darkness around her. She felt like the leader was seeing through her. His hooded eyes squinted, his smile vanished when he observed her. Bonnie frowned at him and at the same time Kol quivered holding her shoulders.

"What is wrong, darling?" he demanded.

"I think we need to get back to Ayanna." She suggested averting her eyes to Kol who still didn't believe those people were strange. "I mean I have to get—"

Kol glanced at the man before he assured her with a smirk. "No, Bonnie dear. It is we. Count me in with whatever you are up to."

Bonnie stared at him for a moment before she nodded, returned smirk.

* * *

Caroline shouldn't have come here.

The wedding ceremony was finished so she had to leave now. Before matters could any worse.

If her father saw her again with Niklaus, then he would kill her without thinking.

Her eyes were too watery and it made her vision blur. At that instant she ran into someone much to her dismay.

"Careful, muffin." A husky voice purred holding her shoulders. Caroline's blue eyes found a pair of hazel brown eyes. A startled Caroline stepped back and stiffened a smile before she thought to divert her path. But the dark-haired stranger didn't seem to let go of her that easily. "Is everything fine with you?"

Caroline nodded in response and yet smiled again when he frowned in slightly. Then he introduced, "Name is Holger. May I know your name, beautiful?"

She started to panic as _interacting_ with others was something unfamiliar to her as they were afraid to even come anywhere close to her. Other than her family, she knew only Katherine and Niklaus. And this man was nothing like Niklaus. There was something strange about the way he looked at her, and one could feel that predatory glint in his eyes. He would not kill her but it was similar to the way men look at women—with lust.

Caroline's face distorted with inconvenience and tried to move but Holger stood in her way. She looked around to find her father and he was nowhere to be found in the crowd. "That is very rude of you, muffin."

"And that is not the way you will treat a lady." Niklaus spoke behind her. He didn't look pleased with the way of Holger acting around Caroline. Standing beside her, he added coldly. "If she wants to leave, then you must let her."

"I am trying to get to know her. I do not find it offensive." Holger replied lightly to Niklaus before he looked at Caroline and made her tremble. "Anyway, I will be around for a while. I hope we can meet some other time." Looking at Niklaus, he raised his brows challengingly. "With less disturbances."

Both the men glared at each other for a moment before Holger walked past them.

Caroline smiled stiffly at Niklaus and gave him a curt nod as way of thanking him.

"That is fine, Caroline." He exhaled and looked around to spot Caroline's father, who glowered at both of them before he walked in other direction. "So it is your father who gave you those beatings?" he asked raising a brow at her.

* * *

Katherine, nervously, settled beside Elijah at the large dining table. He had avoided glances all the evening and didn't even speak a word after saying marital vows. Once in a while she saw him looking at Tatia, who seemed as distressed as him. Her sister looked so pale and Katherine couldn't help but feel sad for her sister after everything. Tatia was many but she was still her sister, her family. Her pain meant Katherine's pain. Even though she didn't do anything against Tatia, Katherine felt as if she snatched away Elijah from her.

That was only for an instant though.

One look at Elijah, everything was forsaken.

 _ **0o 5 o0**_

* * *

So- here we are at fifth chapter.

Thank you for wonderful reviews and patience!

Please let me know what you are thinking =)

Take care, readers!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairing**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine (for now)

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination. I really don't know how people of 10th century acted.

* * *

 _ **0o 6 o0**_

Even after all the warning, Manfred didn't believe his daughter dared to move along with others.

That Mikael's boy should know better than drooling over her. If Mikael found out about them, it would only end up in blood and tears; he was one of the ruthless hunters around village and definitely a disciplinarian. What if he had his witch wife cast a spell upon them?

No one knew how much it worried Manfred.

Had he not warned Caroline to stay away from people? In which way he had to teach Caroline that—her presence was not welcomed by any of them. Her being mute was only reason for that. Of course, watching his daughter like that caused him pain and so he believed it was better for his family to stay away from people, especially Caroline. He thought him and his wife Bianca might have sinned like their daughter as they received a mute child. And after Caroline's birth Bianca couldn't conceive another baby.

When he found Bianca near bonfire, he sat beside her. Observing his face, she asked. "What is wrong, dear?"

"Caroline." He growled, quivered his head. "She has to be away from that Mikael's son."

"The one, Niklaus?" she asked anxiously. When her husband nodded, she let a huff. "Maybe he likes her." There was a moment of silence between them but Bianca ended it with her serene words. "We cannot keep our daughter with us forever, now can we?"

"You are speaking nonsense." Manfred grumbled after he understood what she was suggesting, and treated her with cold glare. "Do you not know anything about his family? They perform witchcraft. If anything goes wrong—" He paused before he sighed, "I cannot let anything happen to us."

"You shall not jump into conclusion without making any effort, Manfred." She said after a moment. "Moreover I believe Caroline likes him, too, or else she wouldn't have moved close to him. I know about her very much than you do. She might be a cursed one, but she is our daughter. Don't you want to see her happy?"

"The whole village despises her existence Bianca." Manfred huffed sadly. "Wherever she goes, people point out her disability. I don't think she will be accepted as a part of their family."

"You should decide before things slip out of our hands Manfred." She said squeezing his hand lightly.

* * *

Mikael placed his stein down and let out a roar of laughter. After so many days everyone got a chance to see him happy. It was a rare thing, the smile on his face.

Elijah gaped at his father after he completed his meal.

For obvious reasons, he felt like a part of him became lifeless. Somewhat he thought it was worth. His family was happy tonight, celebrating the union. Everyone looked pleased, and he couldn't ask for more. Elijah thought he stood in between Tatia and Niklaus for a while now, and so this marriage with Katerina was the only way to end chaos among their lives. And Niklaus—deserved to be happy like Tatia. Though Elijah was angry in the beginning he concluded it wouldn't do any good to any of them.

"Elijah!" his father's voice boomed from across. "Take your bride to home, son!"

Clenching his jaws together, Elijah stood up and followed by Katerina toward his horse.

For the first time after wedding, he turned to have a glance his wife, under that distant light. Katerina and Tatia shared a bit of similarities like shape of faces, mannerisms. It was a wee difficult for Elijah to figure out which feature about Katerina made her different from Tatia, though there was something elegant about her.

Then he found her lips bent into a hesitant smile. The way her eyes lit up gave Elijah to strange feeling—as if she waited for a long time.

Elijah inhaled softly before he turned back to his horse and prepared saddle for a ride to home. After he did, he helped Katerina to sit on horse while he chose to walk quietly. He didn't even bother to smile when the crowd began to cheer reminding him of second part of the night. He let out a snort and quivered his head before he spotted Niklaus, who still looked guilty for what his actions in the past.

Elijah slightly frowned when he saw Niklaus with someone else. Not that it really mattered now, when someone entered in his life other than Tatia.

His life was bound to Katerina.

When they reached home, Elijah helped his wife down and spoke to her for the first time. "Get inside." He went into horse-stable and tied his animal inside before he returned to his wife who waited inside. He watched her while he removed his belt. Her cheeks turned pink when he stepped close to her. "It has been a very strenuous day Katerina. I think we should rest." He said quietly before he lied down on his side of bed.

He knew he destroyed Katerina's life. But he simply couldn't forget everything—

* * *

"But, Caroline, why he was harsh to you?" Niklaus demanded slightly irritated and grasped her elbow to have her attention. It earned him a loud sigh from Caroline. She was cautious again while she checked surroundings. Giving him a pleading look didn't make him to let go of things. He looked so stubborn and—something else.

Caroline huffed softly and removed his hand. With the help of her fingers she tried to convey why her father gave her whiplashes on other day. Of course, Niklaus was no Katherine; he didn't know what she meant. He was so confused. Caroline inhaled deeply, thought it was simply waste. Instead she smiled at him and pointed at Tatia, who was at some distant. Niklaus looked at the direction and pressed his lips into thin line. Probably something was wrong because his body tensed quickly. "Yes, Tatia. What is with her?"

Caroline raised a brow at his sudden change in behavior. Now she was confused. Blinking at him, she pointed at him first, then at Tatia and she entwined her fingers with a hopeful smile.

Niklaus stared at Tatia for a moment in silence before he quivered head slowly. "It cannot happen, Caroline."

Caroline opened and closed her mouth simultaneously, didn't understand what she missed. She believed Niklaus was in love with that woman for so much time. Now—

She signaled at him asking 'What is wrong?' Niklaus, all of sudden, fell silent. Taking another step, she touched his hand and squeezed it comfortingly which had his notice. He wrinkled his nose. "It seems like I no longer have to keep uncertainties in my mind." He said trying to stay indifferent. "Tatia made clear she has feelings for my brother."

People around the festive grounds cheered the newly married couple as they walked out of the area. Caroline didn't miss the silent stare which exchanged between the brothers. She smiled at Katherine, who was on horse, and slightly waved at her. Katherine bit her lip, looked anxious as well happy. When they departed, Niklaus continued. "I shouldn't have stepped between my brother and Tatia. He is not at all happy and that is because of me." He paused before he added. "But I am always second option for people, aren't I?"

Caroline shook her head determinedly. It was not true. Probably Tatia was blind to see what a wonderful person Niklaus was. Moreover, Elijah was now married to Katherine so how could Tatia have feelings for someone else's husband. Wasn't it wrong?

Smirking at him, Caroline pointed at Tatia and touched her own forehead, wiggled her thumb signaling that Tatia was not fortunate enough to have him.

Niklaus smirked back at her. "You say that because you like me."

Caroline, for a moment, looked surprised for his words. On other hand, when Klaus recognized what he said, he grew uncomfortable and coughed awkwardly.

* * *

Mikael definitely knew how to control things and people around him. He was pleased with the result by the end of this night. The Petrovas appeared as fine people except the widow. In a very less time, Elijah would forget about that silly obsession and warm up to Katerina with no doubt.

The villagers slowly dispersed as newly married couple departed. Except him no one was there at the dining table. He smiled in peace as he watched the members of his family at the bonfire. He was too absorbed to notice someone's presence in proximity. The man cleared his throat before he settled on one of the benches.

"Arrangements are well done, Mikael." The man appreciated. Mikael observed this man and identified it was Manfred.

Mikael smiled lightly. "Yes, Gandalf and I managed to get them done in a very less period of time."

"Is it?" Manfred nodded with a firm smile. "So, your boy, Niklaus, is he going to be the next one to get married?"

Mikael didn't understand why Manfred was curious about his son. He observed the man's face before he said callously. "I do not understand how it is any of your concern."

"Of course, you do not." Manfred huffed in irritation before he pointed at other direction. At some distance, Mikael saw Niklaus with a girl, who was called unlucky by the whole village. Mikael clamped his jaws together. Niklaus, once again, proved that he didn't care how his irresponsible actions could affect the name of his family.

"That girl is my daughter, Mikael. Carolina is her name. She—cannot speak but she is very good at doing house chores."

"What you are trying to say?" Mikael demanded.

Manfred then sighed. "I tried to keep her away from your son but—"

"She has been cursed!" Mikael growled at him as soon as he understood his proposition and banged his fist against the table.

Manfred was startled at first but then he frowned at Mikael. "Apparently they both like each other."

Mikael seemed like he could burst out at point of time. He glared at his son and the girl, and found them smiling at each other. A few moments passed in silence before nodded his head to himself and concluded something by the end of his inner debate.

 _ **0o 6 o0**_

* * *

Thank you for your patience!

Please review! =) Take care, readers!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note:**_

1\. This chapter contains no Klaroline no Kalijah. It is all about Caroline's condition. Since I really don't want to drag on her disability, I came up with this short chapter.

2\. And I'm sorry for shortness- I've been very sick for past few days. Ok, if the chapter is not good- I hope you'll excuse me. I tried it in many ways but I came with the best I can.

* * *

 ** _0o 7 o0_**

Caroline laughed quietly when Bonnie and Kol began to blame each other for not finding an important herb which Ayanna asked that morning. She collected a basket full of different fruits available in the woods while they failed in their task. Around ten days passed after Katherine's wedding and she didn't find Katherine alone and was afraid to go in that way. She thought to ask Niklaus about Katherine, but even he disappeared suddenly. Meanwhile she managed to bond with Bonnie who didn't care anything about her disability. Bonnie accepted Caroline the way she was. And, of course, Kol was incapable of leaving Bonnie during day time. Hence she was in current state.

"Darling, I'm helping you." Kol shrugged his hands taking container of herbs from her hands. "I'm making you strong by—"

"Distracting me?" Bonnie hissed taking the container back from him. "I know you always want to prove best in front of others, Kol but this is not the way."

"That is a clear misunderstanding. Let me clarify it for you." Kol placed a hand on his back while he ruptured fingers like a tradesman. "Despite all the disturbances you should be able to focus on your strength. This is the important aspect you need: Concentration."

Caroline and Bonnie glanced at each other before the witch twisted her lips and wrinkled her nose. "Look who is speaking."

"Let me remind you I am the one who helped Ayanna in few of her spells." He smirked smugly knowing that it would anger Bonnie. "While you are still a novice."

Bonnie squinted at him and then passed her basket to Caroline. He definitely wounded Bonnie's ego. Picking a handful pebbles Bonnie played with them before set of actions followed in this manner: _Bonnie threw stones at Kol suddenly. Caroline gasped clutching handles of both baskets. Kol managed to hold the stones in air as long as possible with his capabilities. Bonnie took a few more, despite Caroline sighs and Kol's warnings, and threw at him. All together those stones flew with double force, randomly in every direction possible. And one hit Caroline's head._

Caroline flinched, at first unable to realize what really happened with her and then pain made her to whimper. Touching her forehead, she noticed she was bleeding. Maybe a few drops of her blood even fell on the ground.

She heard to Bonnie's gasp before everything went black.

* * *

"Caroline!" Bonnie quivered her body as Kol ran to them. When Kol tapped on Caroline's cheek, Bonnie hissed at him. "This is your fault!"

"Darling, this is certainly not the time." Kol silenced her with firm tone.

"We should take her back to your place. Ayanna wouldn't be pleased with this."

"I would rather deal with her." Kol huffed, then lifted Caroline in his arms and made it to Ayanna's place, which was also the first house, while Bonnie carried baskets with her. She opened door for Kol and stepped in when they heard Ayanna's voice.

"What happened?" she gaped. "Who is she?"

At that point Bonnie turned to her aunt. Caroline for her entire life lived in this village and most of the people knew about her but Ayanna—

"Do you not know her?" Bonnie raised her brows as she pointed bed to Kol.

"No, Esther's family and I won't settle down for one place, you mother knew that well. How it happened?" she inquired sitting beside Caroline. "Kol you know what to do."

Kol nodded lightly and brought the grinding stone from corner, with some herbs in it. Bonnie stood beside him and looked anxious thinking of Ayanna's reaction to what they did. Kol, on the other hand, didn't seem like he cared about that part.

When Ayanna touched Caroline's forehead, both Kol and Bonnie clearly saw a jerk in her body. His brows furrowed as he asked. "Is something wrong, Ayanna?"

Ayanna didn't respond to him while her widened eyes were fixed on an unconscious Caroline. Bonnie grew more anxious and moved near to her aunt, then placed a hand on her shoulder. It was then Ayanna spoke. "Where did you find her?"

"She is our friend, Ayanna." Kol answered and completed his task. Ayanna took the grinding stone from Kol and applied the paste to Caroline's wound. Something about Caroline astonished Ayanna which Kol observed. An intrigued Kol then added. "Caroline has a disability. She cannot speak."

Ayanna let out a soft huff. "Of course, their disabilities make them different from regular human."

As Bonnie raised her brows in surprise Kol smirked. He knew there was something about Caroline. Before he could jump into any conclusion he asked curiously. "Are you certain about what she is?"

Caroline moved slightly in her state as Ayanna got up from her. "She is an offspring of _Mamuna_." She said rigidly. "You might be unaware of their existence. In fact most of us know nothing about them."

"Mamuna?" Kol asked with a frown. "What are they?"

"The swamp female creatures." Ayanna replied softly. "They live away from people, certainly cannot be seen with naked eye unless they want to."

Bonnie took a moment to process what she heard. "It means her family is—"

Ayanna quivered her head. "No, Bonnie, not the family. Caroline is conceived by a mamuna. It is said that the mamuna replaces her offspring with a human infant. That is how she ended up with them." Her eyes were on Caroline entire time as if she was gauging Caroline's condition. "She doesn't even know anything, I am very certain of it."

"Now I understood why she has been called a cursed one." Kol commented callously after a momentary silence.

Ayanna snorted as a reply. "She is not the cursed one, Kol. Her kind can bring curse upon us, though and that too with less effort. That is all I know."

Bonnie stood there, gulped a couple of times with unknown anxiety. The girl Bonnie believed to be friend turned out as one of the dangerous creatures. But then Bonnie knew Caroline very much—that she couldn't harm anyone. Bonnie thought so while she looked at a sleeping Caroline.

 ** _0o 7 o0_**

* * *

Quick question: Would you like to read the story in different eras?

Thanks for your patience!

Take care, readers


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairing**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine (for now)

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination. I really don't know how people of 10th century acted.

* * *

 _ **0o 8 o0**_

That morning Caroline was at river came to collect water when she saw Niklaus there. Instantly, her face lit up with bright smile.

"Caroline?" he smiled back. "I am expecting to see you." His brows knitted up into frown. "What happened to your head?" His voice grew concerned. "Is it your father again?" he asked closing the space.

Caroline huffed out a smile and shook head as no. Touching her forehead she remembered how she was injured two days before. When she came into conscious that day, Bonnie repeatedly apologized for her behavior while Kol simply smirked at Caroline and told it was nothing personal. What she noticed was—the way Ayanna, Bonnie and Kol looked at her. As if she was an—outcast? Not that she was new to that look. For sure there was no hatred in their eyes but confusion and something which she couldn't say. Definitely strange.

Sighing loudly, she waved her hand to change topic and pointed at him, asked- _where did he go_. Niklaus took a moment to understand what she asked and made sure of her question. "Me? Disappeared?" When Caroline nodded as yes, Klaus stiffened a smile before he replied. "My brother Henrik and I have gone to other villages on a task that was given by our father." He then made a face and asked playfully. "You missed me, haven't you?"

Caroline gave him a pointed look before she rolled eyes. He let out a chuckle at her act. She then grinned before she admitted as yes which made him to lose his smile. She blinked at him in confusion as he gazed at her distantly. It was awkwardly silent around them and Caroline had no idea how to make it normal again.

Gradually Niklaus snapped out of it. "Let me carry this." He mumbled taking bucket from her hands quickly after ignoring her sighs. She worried herself too much thinking of her father's reaction- if he found her with Niklaus again, then it wouldn't end well- since last time was not a good experience. And that thing she tried to convey to him. Niklaus frowned when Caroline shook her head determinedly and stood in front of him when he started to walk in the direction of their village. She gave him pleading look and pointed at the bucket.

Niklaus didn't understand her apparently. She took deep breath before she tried to take her container back but he stepped away. "I apologize that I didn't understand you but I am not—" he paused and sighed in realization, "Oh, you are afraid that your father might see you again with me?"

Caroline bit her lip as she stared at the ground. "Do not about that, sweetheart. I will take care about it." He assured and showed the way they had to go. "Come let us go."

Unsure, she was as she walked beside him. A momentary silence prevailed before he ended it. "So how are things after your friend's marriage?" he asked teasingly. "Are you bored these days?"

Caroline nodded slightly and asked him how was Katherine with her fingers. Niklaus stared at her with uncertainty before he made sure. "Katerina?" When she moved her head up and down, he asked. "You mean how—how she is?" She then smiled. "What, have you not seen her after wedding?" he questioned, a little surprised. She shook head and shrugged shoulders.

Niklaus answered shifting bucket to other hand. "She is doing fine. You do not have to worry about her. Elijah will take a good care of your friend. Trust me." He stiffened a smile. Caroline nodded at him lightly. "I will convey your love to her."

Caroline beamed at him for understanding and once again silence embraced them. This time she didn't feel uncomfortable with it.

* * *

Elijah was gazing at his horse distantly in the stable by the time his wife entered.

"You have not eaten anything this morning, Elijah," she said quietly making him to turn his head at her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and seemed like she was not pleased with his behavior. They were married but he never acted like her husband. He kept his distance and he wouldn't speak to her— they didn't even have any proper conversation yet. Most of the time, Katerina would question him and he was the one to provide her with short and firm answers.

"Yes, I am not hungry." He replied turning back to his horse.

That was true. He barely touched his food all the time. His family noticed that even but no one dared to question him. Apparently Katerina decided to fulfill her duty of a _good wife_. She didn't know that if Elijah was stuck with something, then it was pretty impossible to change his mind. Katerina would know that he cannot do this. She was no fool, she was no child either.

He thought she left right after his reply, but she didn't.

"Are you not hungry since our wedding?" she questioned him with sarcasm pouring into her voice. Elijah didn't even turn and didn't bother himself to reply for that question. He then heard her loud sigh. "Elijah this has to stop."

"I do not know what you are talking about." He replied casually.

"Of course, you don't." Katerina let out a huff. "Elijah, please stop acting like this. Your segregation started to bother me."

"I didn't ask you to bother about me." He still didn't turn when his words were coming out coldly.

"But I will." The determination in her voice had his attention and made him to face her. She looked so stubborn yet there was softness, concern in her brown eyes. Elijah was a little surprised to find that she really developed so much affection in a very less time. There was a slight frown crept to her features. "I have worried about you in past and I will always, Elijah. I simply cannot sit and watch while you ruined yourself too much."

That astonished him enough.

She meant she really cared for him from past? He didn't— _definitely didn't_ —expect this from her. Her words put him in confusion soon.

But then Mikael entered the place making Katerina to step away. He gave her a questioning look before his gaze landed on the horses behind Elijah. He clasped hands at his back as he walked to them while Elijah gaped at his wife who gave him a strange look before she left quietly.

* * *

"Where is Niklaus?" Mikael asked his son impatiently.

Elijah replied turning to his father. "He might have gone for hunting father."

Mikael laughed mockingly which irritated Elijah. "Of course, your brother is the greatest hunter of all time."

His sentence ended by the time Niklaus entered into the stable and became stiff registering Mikael's presence. "Where have you gone, boy?" the head of family growled. "Needless to say, you really surprised me by fulfilling the work you were assigned." Niklaus didn't say anything but he was still cautious as Mikael went on. Elijah stepped close and paid attention to what's coming next. He knew it before as Mikael declared last night about the engagement. His brother's engagement with the cursed one.

Elijah didn't understand how Mikael accepted to make that girl as his daughter-in-law. There would be no unlucky people unless they were cursed by witches. That was according to Esther. And Elijah believed that something might be wrong with that girl- like she might have some problem. He still wondered how Mikael decided to accept someone who carried bad reputation. Mikael usually wouldn't do that.

When Mikael declared about his decision, only Kol and Katerina reacted. Kol simply chuckled which didn't please their father while Katerina was more than surprised and happy. And the rest of them calmly, like always, received the news without making any comment.

"I believe you can take up more responsibilities from now on." Mikael said with a different playing in his eyes. For Elijah it didn't seem pleasant. "You need to come with me." Their father stated after a brief pause.

Of course, he was taking Niklaus to that girl's house in order to engage the couple traditionally.

Niklaus was in perplexed state and glanced at his brother questioningly. Elijah had no chance to explain the situation to his brother. Moreover Mikael was impatient as he stepped out. "Move!" he roared making Niklaus to run after him.

Certainly Niklaus would not be pleased as Elijah knew that he was having feelings for Tatia. Even Elijah tried to talk some sense into Mikael and tried his best to reveal about his brother's love. But Mikael being Mikael was adamant and warned Elijah not to interfere in his decisions.

* * *

Caroline had no idea what was going on by the time she reached home. Her mother's bright smile, her father's soft words really confused her to no limit. She was asked to change into better tunic. And Caroline followed their instructions quietly, like always. Then Bianca revealed that someone dared to marry Caroline.

From then, her mind was all over the place and her heart started to pump wildly. Nervous was not the right word to explain her condition. She was absolutely terrified thinking about the man, about her future with him. Her parents didn't reveal anything about him and she simply prayed for some peace. At that moment, she had nothing to do except praying for the best.

"I am really happy for you, Care!" Katherine came in running with huge smile on her face. Caroline became alert on her cot listening to her friend's voice. Instantly, Caroline's eyes lit up at the sight of her friend. Though, she raised index finger at her accusingly and frowned, looking less than pleased. Katherine stopped there and rolled eyes. "I know I didn't come to see you. You wouldn't believe me if I say—" she paused for some reasons. Certainly Katherine was sad, but she didn't express it. "Forgive me. Please?"

Caroline didn't stop glowering at her friend. Standing on her feet, she crossed arms and pressed her lips into thin line when Katherine let out a loud sigh. "You cannot pout at this moment, Caroline, as you will need me in future." She smirked slyly.

Caroline gave her pointed look about to send another signal when Bianca called her. Before she rushed out, she demanded Katherine to stay until she returned to which the brunette replied haughtily. "That is not at all a problem. I will be waiting in your nook until you return."

Caroline didn't understand why her friend behaved in such way until she spotted Niklaus sitting in the chair.

For a moment there Caroline didn't move and opened, closed her mouth simultaneously. So, Niklaus was the one? She didn't know what to think about that as she never imagined him in that way. The look on Niklaus's face had her believe that even he didn't know anything. Neither was he pleased with this arrangement. Caroline concluded. There was his father beside him, who looked at her callously.

Mikael then buzzed. "Niklaus this is your future wife, Carolina." He said, deadpanned. "I am sure you know of her before, don't you?" he asked raising a brow at his son.

"Yes, father." Niklaus replied calmly as he looked down.

"Good." Mikael muttered and turned to Caroline's father, Manfred.

Manfred smiled, satisfied and glanced at his wife before he asked. "About offerings—"

"No." Mikael simply denied. "Manfred, I have a daughter and I certainly know the pressure you will have. Speaking of which, I am trying to find an appropriate person for my daughter. So, I am planning to suspend this wedding until she is married first." Immediately Manfred's body tensed. Observing that, Mikael chortled loudly. "Your daughter is a part of our family from this moment."

Caroline's gaze was already on the ground and when she listened to the last sentence she dared to check the steins beside Mikael and Niklaus on the floor. They already had the drink? It meant the vows of engagement were exchanged.

From then she was engaged to Niklaus.

 _ **0o 8 o0**_

* * *

Alright, that is not mess I hope. lol. I really appreciate you guys for your patience while reading this work with mistakes. Whenever I look back at what I wrote I cringe thinking *did I write this part?*

Lol, ok- Caroline is a mamuna's offspring and Kol is amused to know that she is going to be his future sister-in-law but he didn't mention anything about it. And Mikael paused Klaroline wedding as he wants Rebekah to get married first. Elijah pissed off Kat with his behavior. Kat didn't plan to let him go like that. That's the summary I guess.

Please let me know what you are thinking =)

Take care, readers!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairings**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine, Kol*Bonnie

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination. I really don't know how people of 10th century acted.

* * *

 _ **0o 9 o0**_

The last few days were so exhausting. Bonnie was under so much pressure as she kept working on many things at the same time. Like on—the spell which gained her immediate attention, Caroline's background, and the new people in village.

First about the spell – When Bonnie went through Ayanna's manuscripts, she found a spell. It was a complicated one, but the result was something she never heard of. _An eternal life_. Bonnie asked Ayanna about that and received a warning. The old witch told it was quite risky and closed that topic with a stern glare. She could have involved Kol but not sure how he would receive her decision. So, she began to work it out by her own.

About Caroline – Ayanna made it clear that she knew very little about _mamunas_. Kol managed to collect bit information about those _spirits_. He explained that these creatures were evil, who lure travelers. After a _mamuna_ is _satisfied_ they kill men ruthlessly. Bonnie really became nervous listening to this. It meant Caroline can act like one? When Bonnie asked the same, Kol replied with a smirk: " _A mamuna is different from its offspring. An offspring may not be as evil like his or her mother but definitely someone not to mess with."_

It relieved Bonnie, somewhat, to learn that Caroline was better than original mamuna.

He also confirmed what Ayanna said was true about their disability – _having defects will make them differ from others. No two children of a mamuna would share same disability_ , Kol discovered from a few old proofs. One might have huge belly while the other might be blind. Now Caroline could not speak. They could be defective in any way.

 _Mamunas are one of the invisible creatures we have around_ , Kol told Bonnie. _They can turn into the most spectacular forms and their beauty can draw even the coldest of men._

Bonnie wondered if Caroline had the same magic about her. Then Kol ended plainly – _Maybe or may not be. That I will find out._

Last thing, new people – They were strange and everything about them was still a mystery. Kol and Bonnie observed their rare interactions with the rest of village from distance. Kol confirmed that the group was being cautious about something and murmured to himself later that he would not leave them alone.

Kol was one stubborn person that she ever met. Bonnie scoffed inwardly as she looked at him, who stood with Ayanna as they chanted by holding their hands. He smirked at his mentor smugly after they completed spell. Grabbing the bowl in his hands he inspected the dark liquid in it and was satisfied about the outcome.

Sometimes Bonnie envies him for having more skill than her. It was obvious that he possessed more than half knowledge and power when compared with Ayanna. Bonnie would say he knew more than Ayanna about certain things. Though, Ayanna could read people with single touch which Kol was never good at. His type of magic was entirely different and he needed more years to reach Ayanna's stage.

She found herself staring at him when Kol looked at her. The mischief glint in his dark brown eyes made her want to glare at him. And then, right away, he earned it by winking at her.

* * *

Niklaus didn't remember last time he was this furious.

Mikael, like always, didn't give any chance to speak. He had always picked on Niklaus among others and, for sure, took pleasure from it. Not Finn, not Elijah. Sometimes he unleashed on Kol verbally for being reckless. Of course, Rebekah and Henrik were treasured. But Niklaus was the constant victim.

He felt like breaking everything that came in his way after the engagement. Nothing he registered except taking his axe and stomping into the forest. He knew if he hadn't taken out his anger, then he would harm someone directly.

Niklaus might be rejected, but he certainly needed some time to recover. Though, a part of him still held feelings for Tatia. Being an optimistic self, he waited thinking she might understand how much he cared for her. But no, she ran after Elijah.

Whatever Niklaus wishes to happen, it would not, by the end of day.

With that axe, he gave first strike to one of the trees that he found in the middle of forest. Then he heard ruffling sound of leaves behind him. Assuming it was Elijah, he grumbled before he hit the tree. "I do not need your sympathy, brother. Leave me alone!"

Then Niklaus didn't hear any sound. Sighing in frustration, he turned around to face Caroline. For a moment there, he felt his anger increasing rather quickly with her presence. She was the reason for everything. If she was not there to amaze Mikael, then apparently Niklaus would be fine and free from this relationship.

"You!" Niklaus snapped. "Have you not done enough?" he questioned making her to step back right away.

She pressed her lips into thin and shook her head, plastering a confused look.

Niklaus sounded so cold when he questioned her. "What have you done to impress my father so much?"

Caroline gulped a little in fear before she moved her head from side to side again and annoyed him more.

He raised his brows and asked bitterly. "What should I conclude from that movement, Caroline? Right, you cannot say it out loud, can you? After all, you are the cursed one."

His words turned her pale instantly. She looked at him as if he slapped him hard across her face. Coming to his senses, Niklaus immediately regretted. His anger was now replaced with uneasiness. His heart began to calm down and once again he glanced back at her face. Caroline gulped again, though the rest of her body was still like a stone. He knew he took out his anger on her and it was late. She looked so fragile then.

Niklaus decided to apologize for his behavior and took a step in her direction. But then she started to run from him.

* * *

She heard such words before but coming from Niklaus, who never hurt her before literally broke her heart. Caroline's eyes were wet as she ran in the other way and certainly didn't pay attention where she was going until she ran into a familiar figure. She was bounced back even though she hit his large frame.

Drying her eyes Caroline looked up at him hazily and inhaled sharply.

Holger, it was. He smirked at her, positively amused. "Hello there, muffin." He purred looking around. "This is a nice little surprise."

Caroline frowned at him and began to step away when he clasped her elbow firmly. "Uh, uh." Holger shook his index finger as he chuckled darkly. "Why are you so much repelled by me, muffin? I have no intentions to make you suffer. Certainly not." He nodded licking the corner of his lips. "So, I learned that you are mute. Are you?" He wiggled brows as he teased.

Never in her life had Caroline felt such anger. She didn't know how but she felt her temper rising. In past her parents didn't treat her well and whenever they punished her, she took it without griping. Even when Niklaus yelled at her using such words Caroline was maybe hurt, but not annoyed. But she felt Holger was danger to her. So very much that she wanted to smack this man in the face and wanted to feel his blood on her hands. That much dark rage—and that too for the first time. Yes, Caroline wanted to kill him by tearing him apart and then she wanted to sink her palms in his blood.

Droning lightly, he pulled her to him. "If you are, then I have so many secrets to tell you. Would you listen to them, hmm?" Holger laughed when she tried to free herself by attacking his neck with other hand. He moved swiftly and grasped her hand which made her whine and glower at him. "Come on now, muffin. Are you not interested to learn new things? I am very good teacher. Let us go somewhere. Only you and me—"

"You have not decided to change your stance, I see." Niklaus spoke menacingly from behind then. He looked less than pleased as he walked to them.

Instantly Caroline snapped out of her rage.

Without looking at Caroline, Niklaus glared between Holger's hand on her and his face. Caroline swore she sensed the same anger in Niklaus. Just like her. The way he glowered at Holger was different from their last encounter. It seemed like Niklaus was silently threatening him by passing heated looks, showing him who was the dominant. Caroline had never seen this part of Niklaus—she felt like she was seeing a new person. His outburst on her, a moment ago, was nothing compared to this negative charge in him.

Furious, cold, dark and authoritative—which was so unlike him.

She discovered the new sides of her and him, and only Holger was the reason behind that.

Even though Holger let go of her hand, his irritating mouth didn't stop to work. "How I act is none of your concern."

"It is my concern when you are tormenting her." Niklaus enunciated each word slowly in the form of growl.

Holger raised his brows at those words and smirked. "And who are you?"

Niklaus placed hand on her back and took her by surprise as he replied coldly. "Her future husband. Do you have any problem with that?" She didn't know Niklaus can—command people. Holger tried his best to stay confident like he used to be, but Caroline found his body tensing as every moment passed by. For the only reason that he felt intimidated. "Once again if I see you anywhere close to her, then you are going to answer my sword. Did I make myself clear?" Niklaus raised his brows questioningly as he pronounced in a dangerously low tone of voice.

After that, Caroline no longer saw coolness in Holger's eyes. He became pale instantly and Caroline wouldn't blame him because Niklaus took over the whole situation, all of sudden. If she was in Holger's place, she would have started to run for hills. Niklaus threatened him like that. His voice, his looks gave her goosebumps on neck.

Holger no longer challenged and left quietly in the other way.

Caroline, for the first time, was afraid of Niklaus. Her body was stiff and didn't dare to make any move.

"He will not torment you again, Caroline." Niklaus spoke softly as he turned to her.

Caroline avoided his gaze but not for too long. He forced to look up at him by raising her chin. All she found was repentance in his stormy blues. "I didn't mean to—" he barely blinked finding traces of water in her eyes.

She removed his hand and shook head slightly. Clearly, Niklaus still loves Tatia and he could not force himself into this marriage. And she should not expect him to lead such loveless life with her. It felt wrong to her.

"Caroline, I was upset about something else. You are not reason for that." Niklaus explained, trying to hold her wrist. She didn't him that chance, though. "I know I have hurt you—"

Caroline pointed at him, then at her. She shook her head as no with lots of determination while she entwined her fingers. She wanted to say – they shall not be wedded.

Niklaus frowned in confusion at first, unable to understand instantly what she meant. Caroline then stepped back and quivered her head again, forced a smile to her face. She pointed at herself and waved her hand smiling sadly.

He looked between her hands and her face and inhaled deeply. "My words hurt you, I understood. I—I do not know how should I put it to you properly." Niklaus let out a sigh before he added. "I hate this life, Caroline." Caroline looked down momentarily while he spoke with slight irritation. "I want to be in better position than being exploited by my father, who makes me feel pathetic about myself for no reason. I—I tried to get his acceptance. He simply treats me like filth which I absolutely abhor."

One thing she observed as he progressed. Anger. It came back and increased along with hatred that buried deep within. He looked so volatile and once again Caroline felt unsafe around him. "Sometimes I want to rip out his insides with my bare hands and want to feel as his life fades away."

That last part made her to gulp down, not in fear. Caroline gaped at him with wide eyes. Niklaus terrified her so much before and now she reminded herself that he merely thought like her. He wanted to do that to his father and she wanted to feel Holger's blood when he tormented her a few moments ago.

Slowly he snapped out of his world and muttered. "I—I was blinded by anger when I said those words, Caroline. You are not the reason for anything. Forgive me."

Firmly, Caroline pressed her lips into a thin line as she gazed at Niklaus who looked everything but composed then.

She might forgive him, but she would not allow this wedding to ruin their lives. Especially his life. Definitely not as she cared for him and believed that Niklaus should be happy. She had to stop this wedding, at any cost.

* * *

That night Elijah settled on his side of bed in their chamber, after dinner. Katerina didn't follow him into their place like she always would. Maybe she was asked to help Esther?

Just his thought ended when his wife entered quietly. He tried to read her expressionless face, but he failed at it. Elijah was not good at understanding women. Even Naira, his dead wife had trouble with him initially and he would always say Naira had been patient with him all the time.

He didn't bother to imagine anyone in her place until he met Tatia. But then everything he dreamt was shattered once again.

Katerina avoided looking at him, for some reasons and she lied down on her back, beside him.

"What do you mean by you have cared for me in the past?" he blurted out suddenly. Opening her eyes Katerina blinked at nowhere particularly and glanced at him. Elijah put weight on his hand, shifted to her side completely and expected her to speak. And when she didn't, he sighed. "Have you—have you—"

"Have I loved you? Is that your question?" she asked facing him. She looked so cold at that moment strangely and then she admitted with a nod. "Yes, I am in love with you for a really long time now, Elijah. And yes, despite you have feelings for my sister, I still loved you." Elijah gaped at his wife as she tucked a strand of his hair behind ear. "You would never know how I felt to see you with my sister."

"I do not know—" Elijah managed to say those words in whisper.

"Of course, you do not. All you knew is your family and my sister. I was always invisible until the wedding, wasn't I?" she stressed on the latter bitterly. "You barely paid attention to me even though I tried hard. And now you did because I am part of your family, not for the reason you give priority to me."

Elijah slowly absorbed everything Katerina said. Though he wanted to argue about the last part, he didn't, as he knew she was right. He never truly cared about anything except for his family. Even he left Tatia when he believed that his feelings for her might damage relations with the rest of his family or the worst—it could break his brother's heart.

He snapped out of it when his wife stated in a callous tone. "I thought I can change your mind after marriage, but it seems like I failed to make any impression. Like always."

Her voice trembled in sorrow and she tried to control herself. After that she longer saw his face. She hobbled in her place and turned her back to him as she slept.

Elijah blinked at her and his lips twitched, pressed into a thin line. Clearly, she was upset.

* * *

Manfred turned around to look at his wife after they reached the end of their village. From there, he had to go on his way. He was glad that shoe-makers were rare in the next village. He decided to make more gold by selling more shoes and boots until his daughter's wedding. Since he had to stay there for some time, he packed all the tools required for his work. Though Bianca pleaded to leave next morning, he didn't listen. Mikael told he started searching suitor for his daughter already, which meant Manfred had to hurry up his preparations as well. There was a lot to do.

Bianca was worried as it was night. Everyone knew that the path was not dangerous. She was being overly cautious, he thought, and followed him all the way out to bid him adieu.

"Stop worrying about it, Bianca. I will be fine." Manfred assured kissing her forehead. "Be careful while I am away." He mumbled and set a bag properly on the cart. His horse which was tied to the cart let out a whine gaining their attention.

She nodded at him and looked at their surroundings. Except for the cricket sounds there wasn't anything—

They thought so until they found three people coming to them. Bianca turned candle to their side and failed to recognize them while Manfred frowned at them. "Mirko?"

"Oh, so you know us?" he commented with a dark smile and all of them stood in front of the couple. "I thought we are not gaining too much interest."

Mirko was the oldest, who might be in his late twenties, and apparently he was the head of the new family that arrived a few days ago. Next to him were Holger and Radmilla. The red-haired woman, who could be as old as Caroline, looked callous while Holger seemed so eager under that dim candle light.

Manfred was unaware of their intentions, if there were any. So he tried to be friendly with them. "Can I help you in anyway?"

"Yes, we need you." He replied throwing Bianca a glance he smirked and reached out for candle in her hands. "To be precise, my siblings here need your help."

His words put Manfred and Bianca in confusion. Before Manfred could ask what really was going on, Mirko shot a look at his siblings, who readily attacked the couple with weapons.

Manfred gasped when Holger stabbed him. The coldness in Holger's eyes, the weapon piercing his skin, the pain in his abdomen—Manfred felt everything. He parted lips to let out cry but Holger gagged him by placing his hand.

Bianca beside him collapsed already. She was on the ground, gasping for air and fighting with self to live. Radmilla stepped beside her older brother quietly as if nothing happened while Holger drove his sword into Manfred once again. "It is nothing personal, Manfred." Holger stated with dark smirk of his own and shoved him away.

"Is it, brother?" Radmilla rolled her eyes as Manfred fell down beside his wife.

Mirko then muttered gazing at Manfred whose eyes were moist when he quivered Bianca's dead body. "Am I missing something, dear sister?"

"Our brother is smitten with the mute one, Mirko." Radmilla informed in a tone which held no emotion. "That was the reason for him choosing her parents above all, and used them to trigger our gene."

"The girl is cursed one, if you do not know, Holger." Mirko said sternly. "So, I suggest you to drop your childish acts which can trouble our kind."

Manfred heard everything, but only understood the part when they spoke about his daughter. His daughter was in danger—he tried to get up— _Caroline needed his protection_. He felt helpless, weak and moreover the pain was utterly intolerable.

Holger then huffed impatiently. "Cursed? Do you believe in that, Mirko?" And then he grumbled looking down at Manfred. "Why he is not dead?"

"He will be, Holger." Mirko assured in calm tone of voice.

With so many unanswered questions, Manfred felt his breathing slow down gradually. _Caroline should be saved_ —that was the only thing ran last in his mind as darkness claimed him.

 _ **0o 9 o0**_

* * *

 _Please let me know what you are thinking. Thank you each and every one for your patience!_

 _Take care, readers! =)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairings**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine, Kol*Bonnie

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination. I really don't know how people of 10th century acted.

 _ **Short chapter, but I hope you will enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **0o 10 o0**_

Katherine's sleep was interrupted.

She was tired working entire day and someone woke up her in the middle of deep slumber. She let out a groan before came to her senses. Snapping her eyes open, she found Elijah looking down at her uneasily. Was it morning already?

She yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Is Caroline your friend?" he asked in tense voice.

Looking around she discovered it was still dark. "Did you seriously wake me up to know about it?" she asked with slight irritation in her voice. And then, she heard a loud cry chiming at a distance. Katherine frowned at Elijah. "What was that?"

Elijah helped her to get up. "You need to come and see—"

Once again someone howled. It neither belonged to any animal nor did Katherine hear a human crying like that before. Needless to say, it was very disturbing. When that deep, vibrating, depressed growl ended, Elijah tried to look calm like Katherine. "It is your friend."

"What?" Katherine gasped.

"Her parents were dead."

Katherine barely heard to his last line. By that time she paced out and followed those cries which led her to out of village. Caroline's parents were dead? She managed to absorb Elijah's words and only that line ran in her mind until she reached the area.

People were gathered in the form of circle with torches in their hands.

Katherine pushed a few aside as she stepped in, but ceased to move further.

That scene in front of her eyes was rather terrifying. Yes, it truly made her to stop dead in tracks. Her panting slowly died, though she didn't dare to progress further. Katherine gulped down hardly when another howl came from her friend and it caused shivers to her entire body.

Caroline's head was down and because of the light around them her blond hair was scary as it partially covered in blood. Katherine didn't get a chance to see her face though. Gradually, her gaze fell upon the dead bodies in front of Caroline.

Elijah and Niklaus entered the place then and stood beside Katherine. Even they became speechless like the rest of village. At least people didn't bring their children out with them. The situation—importantly Caroline—could give nightmares to such tender souls. People of this village had never experienced something as dreadful as this. From the corner of her eye, Katherine watched as Bonnie dared to move close to Caroline, but Kol clasped her wrist and shook his head warningly, silently told her to drop it. Bonnie glared back at him and muttered something while trying to free her hand, not gaining too much attention from other villagers except for Katherine. Kol checked at his surroundings before he sighed at Bonnie and dragged her out.

Katherine would be furious for that, if the situation was less bloodcurdling. Now it was entirely different. Even she hesitated to go forward and console his close friend. It seemed like the Caroline she knew before had vanished. Instead, Caroline appeared like a depriving creature of darkness which horrified almost everyone around. Katherine gathered her courage at last, but it broke into tiny innumerable pieces after listening to another severely agonized howl from Caroline.

None of them moved from their places as another moment passed.

Niklaus was the first person to have nerve and to step forward, Katherine would say that. Everyone's gaze was on him as he cautiously moved to Caroline. And then—Caroline's head was up and threw him one dark look. Katherine was surprised to find no traces of water in Caroline's eyes. But then, the familiar light in her eyes was no longer present as she was broken. She was distressed and maybe a bit angry? Katherine literally failed to analyze her best friend, the person she had known for years.

When Niklaus was at acceptable distance from Caroline, she growled sadly and felt threatened by him. Curling her hands around the bodies of her parents possessively, Caroline whimpered softly from time to time and shook head at him.

Niklaus, then, spoke in a comforting way. "Caroline, I am not going to harm you. You know that, don't you?" He buzzed and stopped looking down at the brutally damaged bodies. And the pool of blood. Caroline looked messy as well while sitting between them. "I can understand." He mumbled sounding sincere.

Despite his trial, Caroline was inert and vigilant. Deep, suppressed moans still continued to come from her.

"Let me hold you, Caroline." Niklaus suggested taking another step. "You need me, don't you?" he spoke patiently and soothingly as if he was dealing with a child. "Would you allow me to hold you, hmm?"

Caroline stared into his eyes intently before she broke down. Actually at that time she appeared like a human again. Her eyes became moist watching him, and soon she began to sob hysterically. She pointed at her parents and looked at Niklaus, who nodded understandingly. He settled down beside her and curled a hand around her. "Yes, I know you loved them."

She then pointed at the bloodied ground, and showed him how cruelly they were murdered. Niklaus silenced her by saying. "I know, Caroline."

Shaking her head violently, Caroline tried to bury her face in her palms. He patted on her head smoothly. "You have me, sweetheart. From now on, you will always have me."

They acted like they were alone, communicating among themselves with Caroline trying to convey her pain and Niklaus nodding at her, comforting her with his words. Katherine wasn't sure how much Niklaus understood Caroline, but at that moment he seemed like did, wholly. The situation with his intervention turned less frightening which Katherine appreciated.

Uncertainly she moved a little to the pair, but Elijah halted her by clasping her hand. She frowned back at her husband questioningly. "Do not, Katerina." He shook head slightly. "She didn't let anyone in, except Niklaus. I am not sure she will accept your presence."

"I am her friend!" Katherine argued.

"So is Bonnie." Elijah clenched his jaws and informed coldly. "But Caroline tried to attack her once and others whoever crossed the line."

"What?" she muttered blankly. Caroline would never do that. _Never_. And then Katherine remembered herself how she appeared a few moments ago. Terrifying.

"Yes." Elijah confirmed and glanced at them. "Before you and Niklaus arrived. That is the reason why I am asking you to stay away. She is volatile in her current state, and possibly you could get hurt."

Katherine gazed at him for a moment. "Who did this?" she managed to ask.

"Nobody knows that." Elijah replied, twitching his lips. "I assume outsiders might have raided."

"If they did, then why did they leave the rest of village?" Katherine asked getting suspicious.

Elijah stared at his wife as he said. "That is true. Do you think someone who hated Manfred had gone to this extent?"

Katherine recalled everything ever happened in her life before. Never had Caroline mentioned such thing. As far as Katherine knew, Manfred didn't interfere in others' lives. But she could not say.

"I am not sure." She replied as she averted her eyes to Caroline, whose gestures were endless.

* * *

"What is wrong with you, Kol?" Bonnie hissed, yanked herself away from his grasp. "Caroline needs someone to—"

"She almost attacked you once." Kol snapped rubbing his forehead. "Did you forget that?"

"I do not care about it—"

"Stop acting so naïve, Bonnie. Caroline is only half human, I am reminding you again. You are not even aware of her condition to make any worthless assumptions." Kol warned her darkly.

Bonnie squinted at him. The usual Kol would jump into situations daringly, unbothered by its result. If he hesitated, then—

"You are hiding something from me, aren't you?" Bonnie questioned which made him to sigh loud. She stepped close and demanded by grasping his lower arms. "Kol, you know something which I do not—"

"I told everything I learned about her, Bonnie." Kol replied callously. "Or maybe I could have missed quite a few details." He teased with a smirk of his own.

Their little banter was impeded by some ruffling sounds from bushes. Kol was careful and ready to defend them both if it was some kind of danger. He stretched out his torch at those bushes to see—

 _A woman?_

A _very_ naked woman emerged and from top to bottom she glowed like any source of light. Her grace was not something commonly found among humans. Her eyes were mysteriously dark, though—yes, _complete_ shade of black. And the way her hair floated in air made Bonnie to tremble. The shimmering died at once when she closed her eyes. Bonnie gulped when she understood that the strange woman was no human. Instantly, Bonnie felt knots in her stomach while thinking about the odds.

When the devilishly stunning lady opened her eyelids—her eyes were normal like human. Under that light, it was hard for Bonnie to find out in whic color they were but imagined them to be something like icy blue or hazel green. Every strand of her hair was no more floating; it was down in proper form and was dark, reached to her torso. Maybe it was in black color? Bonnie didn't know.

"I was summoned." She spoke for the first time. It felt pleasant to their ears, capitvated them within a moment. Snapping out of her charisma, Bonnie absorbed what she said. But for Kol, it was impossible. The way he gaped at this dark haired beauty made Bonnie want to roll her eyes. Instead she nudged him under ribs and brought him back to the world of living.

"What?" He muttered while rubbing his forehead.

The woman inspected her surroundings; she searched for something or someone. Bonnie frowned at her as she didn't even bother to cover herself and that too in front of a man. Taking her cloak, the witch stepped forward and covered the woman's body with it while thinking - _at least a little_. The woman glanced at Bonnie unemotionally before her gaze fell upon the crowd away from them.

"My child is in pain. I was summoned." She repeated looking into the crowd and stopped at a particular face.

Bonnie and Kol looked at that direction and found a sobbing Caroline in Niklaus' arms. There was something about the way this woman gazed at Caroline. Her expressionless eyes were now sparked with happiness and warmth.

Before Bonnie could conclude what it was about, Kol sighed as if he understood something. "Of course!" She raised a brow at him, half-glared. Then he opened his arm wide at the woman, totally amused. "Bonnie darling, have this pleasure to meet Caroline's original mother."

Right away, Bonnie became pale watching this woman—who must be a true mamuna.

 _ **0o 10 o0**_

* * *

Here we are at tenth chapter! Thanks to your huge support! Very much appreciated ^_^

Caroline's mommy entered the scene, who is OC as well. Her role is not a prominent one, though. Just let me know how you felt about this particular chapter. Good, bad, so-so? Please leave your comments.

Take care, readers!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairings**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine, Kol*Bonnie

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination.

* * *

 _ **0o 11 o0**_

Bonnie had no idea for how much time she stood there, speechless, after listening to Kol's last sentence. Caroline's original mother, a mamuna, was standing in front of them. Bonnie wished she was hallucinating, but she knew it was real. She was not sure how to respond to this rather astonishing situation. She only gaped at Caroline's mother who called herself as – Zarja.

Kol was the one to respond and make decisions instantly. Bonnie simply stood there with wide mouth when Kol tried to speak with Zarja who didn't respond to him as she was busy in watching her daughter from the distance. Kol huffed in irritation and stepped back. "Perhaps I should do it in my way."

Those words brought Bonnie back to the world of living. He meant to give migraine. In impulse, she reached for his elbow and pushed back saying. "Let me try, Kol." Taking a deep breath in, Bonnie moved a little close to the mamuna. Following her gaze, Bonnie glanced at Caroline who was trying to calm down and allowed men to take bodies for further proceedings. "Don't you want to meet her?"

"I cannot do that," was Zarja's instant reply. "It is prohibited."

A mother was not allowed to get in contact with her child? That was ridiculous. "I thought you came to help her." Bonnie muttered inspecting the mamuna's face. "Her name is Caroline." Then she informed averting her gaze to Caroline.

Zarja looked at the little witch momentarily before she turned her attention back at Caroline. "Caroline." She repeated softly.

Bonnie glanced back at Kol. "We are her well-wishers." She told, tilting her head at Zarja.

"She is in pain." Zarja said in mono-tone.

"She was in pain before now. Where were you then?" Bonnie asked. Zarja quirked an eyebrow at Bonnie as an amused smile graced her features. "I mean—have you not seen her struggling before?" The witch nervously corrected her question.

"She never called for me in the past. Now she did, I am here." Zarja squinted at Kol who smirked back. "I don't like you." Her words earned chuckle from Kol.

"Well, you are not the first person to say that." He shot back smugly. "If you are here to help your daughter, then probably you should come in peace."

"I don't need your help in anything, if that is what you are suggesting." Zarja scoffed taking a dangerous step in their direction.

Bonnie's already shivering body became rigid as stone for she remembered how brutal Zarja could turn into.

"Do you think Caroline will let you anywhere close to her—" Kol still teased with his eyes darkening gradually. His intentions were not clear but all Bonnie predicted that he might want to test this mamuna. Then his dramatic pause ended, "—after knowing what a monster you are?"

Zarja laughed out with no light in her eyes. "Monster. I am a monster, yes. And to remind you, she is my daughter." A sinister smile graced her face, her gaze danced between Kol and Bonnie. "Which means she carries my nature, my gifts with her."

"Gifts?" Kol scoffed. "For her entire life she has been called as the cursed one. And you simply abandoned her!"

Bonnie knew where this argument was heading to, and that was definitely not the good thing. Especially, when Zarja's eyes turned black as the night. Bonnie immediately stepped in between Kol and her. Zarja's upper lip curved up as a growl escaped from her. At that point, she appeared less angelic which, of course, bothered the Bennett witch.

"He only meant good, Zarja!" Bonnie raised her hands. Her actions were taken into consideration. Zarja momentarily became quiet and her eyes were back to normal. "Caroline suffered a lot because of the disability from birth. And you are not there when she needed you the most."

Zarja slightly frowned looking at the ground. "I didn't want to abandon any of my children, but it is incumbent on my kind to act in such a way. And she has to suffer," she mumbled distantly, "until she finds her true-self."

Bonnie widened her eyes for that. Did it mean Caroline would change into vicious beast like her mother? She was just to voice her thought, when Kol moved her aside and walked to the mamuna being cautious.

"Is there anything you can do to stop it from happening? Don't you want her to be happy?"

What surprised Bonnie was the concern in his voice. Kol never truly cared about anything, or at least he appeared so. And now Bonnie felt she thought wrong.

"I am afraid it cannot be possible." Zarja's cold voice brought end to silence. "Eventually, all of my children will come out of their shells. And once they did, things will be different."

That made Bonnie to squint at mamuna in front of her. It didn't sound fine. No, definitely not. "Can you tell us more about it?"

* * *

Niklaus was anxious while he watched the girl who used to lighten up everything with her smile. The smile that would melt his heart was lost from that tragic night. A ceremonial took place and the whole village attended to pay tribute to Caroline's dead parents.

What he observed was—Caroline's eyes which were dry and she became rigid. He didn't understand why she was even feeling sad for someone who tortured her. As far as he knew she was mistreated by her parents, too. Or maybe he didn't know that well about them. That night he consoled her, but he was really confused why she loved her parents that much. If he lost his father, then he would not take as Caroline did. He wouldn't be that sorrow. He loved Esther dearly, but not his father. Niklaus would be happy if Mikael was gone for good.

It pained him to see Caroline in such a way, and though he wanted to ignore that feeling, he failed.

Standing at some distance from her, Niklaus averted his gaze from Caroline when Mikael spoke for the first time after they entered Caroline's house. "We must find whoever did this and punish them."

The head of village who occupied one of the positions beside Mikael on table replied with an assuring nod. "I spoke to a few men in our village. Even the new family decided to get into the hunt. This shall not be ignored." Looking at Caroline, he added callously. "You must be careful."

Niklaus wanted to roll eyes at him. This headman was being an arse even then. He was not happy with what happened, but neither was he concerned about Caroline's state. Of course if she was a regular girl like others, then she would have received sympathy. A few who were repulsed by Caroline were now scared of her, after her strange behavior on the other night.

Then Katerina slowly came up with something that shocked everyone. "She cannot stay alone. Not after this incident." Looking at Niklaus she raised her eyebrows as if she was asking for his support. "We have to take her to our home, don't you think?"

Niklaus opened and closed his mouth simultaneously as he gaped at his sister-in- law. Wouldn't that be against—

He never got a chance to complete his thoughts. His mother did that for him. "Katerina—" Esther admonished softly, "we cannot simply take her before wedding. Now since Niklaus and she are engaged, it is against our tradition!"

"But it is the matter of her life," Niklaus dared to speak out and obviously earned a glare from his father. He didn't care about it, though. "What if these attackers are their enemies? They will come for her and Caroline cannot be left unprotected. I won't let her stay alone."

There. He said it.

It seemed like a declaration— to everyone and to self that he cared about her. Yes, he always did in past and he would in future. He might not tell it out loud, but his actions proved.

"Can I take her with me?" the old Bennett witch asked headman. "I am sure she would not cause any trouble." She said while observing Caroline from one corner. Something in Ayanna's eyes had Niklaus to suspect. She did not look like the person with bad intentions, but something was bothering her. "It is the only best for everyone."

And after her suggestion, no one obliged.

* * *

Her in-laws were overly strict. Caroline could live with them until wedding, and Katherine strongly believed that if her friend was surrounded by loved ones, then there would have been a chance for Caroline to cope up pretty soon. Why could not they understand that little thing? Huffing loudly in slight irritation, Katherine walked to Sage who was carrying her newborn. Looking at him, Katherine's temper went down gradually. His cheeks turned pink as he let out hiccups and whined.

"What happened to him?" Katherine asked, concerned.

Sage sighed worriedly. "I do not know that. Normally he sleeps during this time of day. But—" she rocked him gently. "He might be having stomach allergies. He didn't even sleep last night."

Stomach allergies. It didn't sound good. Infants in their village were prone to such allergies and few of them died within days after birth.

"Finn went in search of proper herbs. I really hope he would return soon." Sage looked down at her child.

"Where is Dora?" Katerina asked, touching his cheek. The little girl usually wouldn't leave her brother alone.

"She is with Finn. Katherine, can you please help me and finish my chores?" Sage requested. "I cannot—"

"That is fine, Sage." Katherine pressed her lips into thin line.

Well, it seemed like she was going to have hectic day ahead. She had to begin with her set of chores before anything.

* * *

Elijah stared at Tatia in disbelief when she suggested something against his principles. "Tatia-" he was not sure how to react to this situation. Letting out a sigh, he frowned. "I thought you knew me well-"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, looked so fragile when she cut him in the middle. "I know you Elijah! I have seen you with my sister and you are not happy either. Which is why I am asking you to leave with me." She stepped a little close to him, expecting him to say something. And when he did not - actually he was still astonished from what he heard - Tatia reminded him in shaky voice. "Have you forgotten your word, Elijah? We exchanged oaths, did you remember that?"

"I remember everything, Tatia." Elijah clamped his jaws together and glanced at his surroundings. People were busily roaming around village, few were buying and a few were selling household things. It was market-day. Elijah and Tatia were standing behind the place. "I also remember that I am married to your sister, Katerina." Shaking his head, he enunciated. "If you knew me that well, then would have known I will do no such thing that breaks my family." He gripped the hilt of his sword as he continued. "Directly or indirectly-" he contemplated and decided to choose words in proper manner.

No, he had no right to blame her or anyone. Elijah strongly believed that it was not particularly anyone's mistake. "Directly or indirectly, you came in between me and my brother which almost strained the relation." Sighing out, he said keeping his voice free from emotions. "I have cared for you and I still do, Tatia." He glanced at people and found his wife, Katherine walking among them. His lips twitched to the slightest as he stared at her. "But I cannot leave my woman, who put her faith in me."

"But the point is: can you love her like me?" she questioned him.

Elijah looked back at Tatia for one heartbeat before he turned to Katherine again. "I may not love her now, but I know I will learn to love her. Sooner or later." Tatia found her sister in the crowd, and could not help but be jealous of her. "I wish you a happy life, Tatia." Elijah ended their discussion with that sentence and marched in Katherine's direction.

"Would you mind if I join?" he asked, making her to face him.

Instantly, she was surprised. "Elijah?" She appeared like she got trouble to recollect words. "I thought- you are-"

"This is supposed to be Sage's work, I believe." He said looking at her basket and took it quickly.

"She is needed somewhere else." Katherine muttered and observed him from the corner of her eyes.

"Hmm." He buzzed as they resumed their walk. "How is your friend doing?"

Katherine let out an audible growl. "Her life is in danger and yet she is mistreated." She complained, her voice filled with distaste. "I thought bringing her to our house might help her. Niklaus and I wanted it, but the elders are not fond of that idea since she and your brother are engaged now. Caroline is now moving in with Bonnie and Ayanna."

Elijah nodded while listening to her. "Do not worry. Ayanna is a great person and I am certain she will take care of your friend."

"I know." Katherine wrinkled her nose a little. "Though, living among us would be different, with people who love her." Her husband fell silent after that. And when he did not respond, she laughed out awkwardly. "What are you thinking?"

"You are a very good companion, Katerina." Elijah admitted with a smile of his own. "Of course, you are an excellent wife." When Katherine's smile faded, bit her lip, he added. "I am so confident you will make an extraordinary mother."

After that, the environment did not reflect ease like it did before then.

* * *

"Have you eaten anything from morning?" Niklaus asked Caroline when she stepped out of Bonnie's house after almost three days. She was having the bucket in her hands which he tried to take. But Caroline looked at him sharply and quivered head as no. It confused him at first but he understood that her cold demeanor was just an act.

"Stop it, Caroline." He admonished and grabbed it from her hands. She stared at him blankly before she resumed her walk toward the woods. Having no idea how to move further, Niklaus brought up a smile and asked. "What you planned to do today?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders lightly as she avoided his gaze. Once they were alone, Niklaus stopped her and touched her arm, forced her to see his face by thrusting her chin in his direction. "You cannot stay like this forever, Caroline." He spoke softly making her to sigh. Her teary eyes made him to shake his head slowly. "Do not cry, love. You know you are not alone. You have Katerina, Bonnie, Ayanna, Kol. Henrik and Rebekah - just you have to meet them and they will grow on you pretty soon." After dropping a moment of pause he blurted out. "You have me, Caroline."

It made her to look up at him. Then he nodded sincerely. "Yes, I promise. I would never let you go." He cupped her cheek, and she leaned into his palm instantly. "Trust me when I say I would not allow anyone to harm even your finger."

A tear crawled to her cheek from her right eye as she smiled lightly. Shuffling a little to his side, Caroline pressed her face to his chest and took him by surprise. Niklaus gulped down a little before he wrapped hands around her as his lips widened.

And there, away from the couple, Holger stood placing his hand on the tree. He licked the corner of his mouth as he watched them through squinted eyes and flaring nose.

 _ **0o 11 o0**_

* * *

So much shit is going on, and I don't know where to start. I'm glad to say my documents, laptop are safe after mini-surgery it went through, lol. And coming to Caroline's state: Sorry if I have given any hopes, but she will be mute in this story. This disability is permanent.

Hope this chapter is not idiotic. Thanks for your patience. Let me know your thoughts! =)

Take care, readers!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairings**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine, Kol*Bonnie

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination.

* * *

 _ **0o 12 o0**_

 _"Never let go of her, Bonnie."_ She recalled Zarja's words from that day as she fiddled with small bottle of the amber colored potion. _"I know you would not."_ Zarja actually smiled when she said those words and gave that bottle to Bonnie.

 _"What is this?"_ Bonnie had asked, looking at Kol who inspected the potion from a distance.

 _"This is what you want, isn't it?"_ Zarja replied with a known smile. _"You will know when to use it."_

Immediately Bonnie did not get what Zarja implied, but then she had understood that the mamuna gave her what she was seeking for—Potion for eternity. The witch did not understand why the mamuna wanted her to keep an eye on Caroline and in return she was gifted with potion.

Kol, being a curious self, began tormenting Bonnie to learn about the liquid she received. And Bonnie repeated what Zarja told her: _To wait until the time comes._

Would she truly know when to use it? Bonnie wondered secretly.

Watching a smiling Caroline had the Bennett witch out of her irrational thoughts. The mute one hovered around the house, radiating happiness. Which was uncommon. Moreover her _parents'_ death made her to lose smile for some days.

Katherine became quite busy since her marriage, which was the reason for not spending quality time with Caroline and Bonnie like before. While Bonnie was too distracted and, needless to say, scared since Zarja's appearance.

So in overall, Bonnie could barely see her throughout the day.

Which meant someone else was accompanying her, the witch came to that conclusion.

Soon something struck her head.

Of course, it would be Niklaus.

Though, Bonnie's smile disappeared soon after that moment. Seeing Caroline happy was something she always wished, but she could not tolerate witnessing someone else's life getting in danger.

Niklaus was in a great jeopardy, yes.

As per Zarja's information, Caroline's behavior would eventually change and it had the Bennett witch to deal with shivers of terror.

But an optimist part of Bonnie sincerely wished Caroline was better than that.

When the blonde settled beside her, to sleep, Bonnie brought up a smile. "How was your day, Caroline?"

Caroline smiled a toothy one as she nodded. Suddenly her eyes widened in realization, making Bonnie to frown questioningly. She searched for something under her clothes and came back to her with wooden dolls, which were big to fit in her palms.

Bonnie took them from Caroline to inspect. One was girl and the other was horse model. The girl doll was carved beautifully along with the features.

"Niklaus did it for you?" Bonnie blurted out as soon as she figured out that much.

Caroline's content, excited smile turned coy with a single question and at last she confirmed.

The sorceress beamed at her lightly as she returned her things. She could not help but feel burdened and she wanted to make sure of something.

"He has been nice to you, hasn't he?" Bonnie murmured, taking Caroline's hand into hers and rubbed it softly. That act made Caroline surprise. Or the question.

Caroline slowly nodded in response and seemed like she wanted to convey many things but unfortunately she could not.

"Do you love him?" Bonnie asked, her voice came out as a whisper.

Now Caroline's reaction was what she had been expecting. The _changeling_ bit her lip, looked away as her face turned pale pink and Bonnie was no fool for not understanding what it meant.

* * *

"Right." Niklaus watched his brother as if he had lost his mind. When he was told that Caroline was a changeling, the offspring of mamuna and human, that was his reaction. Kol was overly fantasizing about certain things—about Caroline.

They sat inside the roof-less tavern which was a little away from the village.

Kol rolled his eyes toward the dark sky. His brother had no estimation about whom he was dealing with. An offspring of the mamuna, Caroline was. One of the species who could end your life before you knew. And Kol wanted his brother in better position than being dead. Apparently, Nik did not wish to survive and one look at his face told Kol that he had no belief in what he heard. Perhaps, Kol should explain clearly.

"You would make fool out of yourself if you think she is what she appears, brother." He purred, bringing stein to his mouth, drank from it. "I have seen her birth mother and so I thought to warn you before you get too much involved with your future wife." When Niklaus still did not look convinced, Kol questioned, his voice sounded flat. "Why do you think she cannot speak like others?"

"Because she is cursed." Niklaus replied through gritted teeth. "And no, I do not care about it."

"You have to, Nik." The younger one insisted, being more serious this time. "She cannot speak, that is because the mamunas' offspring are disabled from the birth. And it does not mean they are weak or innocent beings." Kol leaned front, wanted to exhibit how intentional he was. "Get close to her and she will kill you at that instant."

Kol was crossing the line and Niklaus slowly began to lose his temper. He strongly believed that Kol was hallucinating or wait— He did not like Caroline too?

But Niklaus was aware that Kol would not play around about certain things.

"That is the truth, brother."

"How certain you are, brother?" Niklaus asked him through narrowed eyes.

"Have you known her physically?" the younger one's question astonished him.

"What, no!" Well, he was too stunned with Kol's straight forward nature. "It is none of your concern." Niklaus growled at him after coping up from surprise.

His irritation brought smirk to Kol's face. "Of course, you would not. Or else you would be dead by now."

Placing his stein down on the table, Niklaus snapped at the younger one before he stood up to leave. "Enough, Kol!"

"Stop being so adamant and listen to me for once." Kol grumbled, going after him. He must know before the worst possible that could happen. "Caroline kills you after the intercourse, Nik. That is in her nature and in that way she can trigger her gene. You better prevent the danger or else—" They were in the mid way to their house when Niklaus froze.

No, not because of Kol's words, but something had his attention.

A creature stood in their path, in the only path to village. With the help of torch in his hands, Kol observed the four legged creature, a horse? But its eyes were glowing with bright yellow color.

"What the hell?" Kol mumbled when it was growling at both of them. Niklaus was too stunned to move or react in any way. He simply gaped at it. Slowly it progressed toward them.

 _A wolf._

It lunged at Niklaus as its first kill but Kol shielded by hitting the wolf with pain. It mewled when it was thrown away from them. The older one took out his sword to defend. Kol did not stop torturing the beast, inducing pain on it. Howling, crawling on the ground, it shivered and managed to escape into the trees.

"We should alert our people." Niklaus suggested, tugging his brother's arm and pointing at the village.

Suddenly they heard terrified screams from one point of village. "It seems like they already got one." Kol muttered. The brothers turned in that way before they began to run in that direction.

* * *

 _ **0o 12 o0**_

* * *

 _Ok, the chapter is short. I don't wish to delay and irritate you guys, lol! And yeah, there's a poll on my profile: Which T rated work of mine has to be completed first? Please vote and let me know. So that I can concentrate more on that._

 _Well, coming to this story - Guest reviewer who asked this fiction is - all human: No. The first of Vampires, the Originals will be created. I came into the part how the villagers suffered from the wolves. The first chapters are introduction to the characters and relations among them. This story is going to have a few points that were used in TVD season 1-3._

 _Um, so how did you enjoy so far?_

 _Please leave your comments!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairings**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine, Kol*Bonnie

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination.

* * *

 _ **0o 13 o0**_

* * *

Ten bodies were found in the morning and a few were not even available.

Katherine was too startled to even register the number of people. Her face was pale and body turned cold as ice. Though, Elijah put a lot of effort to break the silence she created, he could not. Of course, no one was blaming her because she witnessed as a wolf dragged little Dora into the woods. During last night's assault, Dora lost track of her mother and Katherine was the one who found her crying, going into the woods alone. But Katherine was too late to reach the place. A wolf appeared from nowhere and—

The situation left Katherine speechless while Sage and Finn were in worst condition.

Luckily the witches of village were powerful enough to shoo the wolves away, at least after some damage that occurred.

Blood, there was blood everywhere.

"Katerina, drink some water please." Elijah shook her by shoulders, making her to treat him with blank stare.

"Dora, Elijah." Katherine whispered, staring at him. "She has gone!"

Elijah's features distorted in pain, he darted gaze across to glance at Finn and Sage who were mourning for their traumatic loss.

"Before I could reach her—"

"The wolves, Katerina." Elijah cut her off in middle. Softness in his voice made her to break down. "They came out of nowhere and it is not your fault."

"I should have moved faster—"

"Don't be hard on yourself, Katerina." Elijah soothed her by patting her back. But Katherine's mind was stuck at the point where he used the word 'wolves.'

Wolves.

Katherine's sobs died as soon as her eyes shot invisible daggers at the ground. At that point of time, she felt like she wanted to kill one.

* * *

"That is a minor scratch." Niklaus hissed in pain when Caroline touched his lower arm. "Everyone was left with a little damage in the family except for Dora—" he paused, gulping his sorrow. Caroline pressed her lips into thin line as she took his another arm, rubbed soothingly.

On the river bank, they sat side by side—Niklaus was facing the water body while Caroline turned to only him, fully.

The mute one tried her best to console her future husband since last few days after the entire village paid tribute to the departed ones. He seemed distant and sorrow for obvious reasons. Of course, she had been through it once and he was there to help her out. Now, it was her turn to stand by his side.

Her thoughts took change in direction then. First her parents were killed by strangers, she believed, now the wolves attacked their village.

Was someone taking out vengeance? That was Caroline's prediction.

"—A wolf Caroline," he spoke, bringing her back to the living. His voice was barely audible and told her that he was not certain about the thing he was going share with her. So, she pressed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Niklaus bent head in her way as he carried on. "A particular wolf had attacked me and Kol on our way back to village on that night. My brother shielded me then but when we returned to village, the rest of wolves had unleashed and once again, even in that havoc, I spotted the same wolf trying to attack me and gave me this when I wanted to make sure about your safety." He pointed at the scratch. "I managed to harm it with the help of my sword." After a momentary silence, he let it out finally. "You would not believe when I say I found endless hate and anger in its eyes."

Caroline frowned at that. What was he saying?

"It seemed like as if it targeted only me. That is uncommon and—" he sighed showing his inconvenience, "—rather disturbing." Bringing the tip of his tongue out, he moistened his bottom lip. "I am sure it would come again."

Caroline quivered his shoulder and shook head as no. She wanted to say: that's not true.

"A wounded beast is much dangerous, Caroline." Niklaus squinted at the river and claimed darkly. "And this time, I would not miss to drive sword through its chest."

The blonde gulped in fear after that. No, his intentions did not terrorize her but the wolves creating hell had her troubled.

* * *

Bonnie fell sick for using too much magic to harm wolves on that night.

Yes, that night, that attack had affected every single soul of their village. Especially the witches. Saving the entire village was no effortless.

Esther and Ayanna coped up pretty soon but Rebekah and she were still recovering. Compared to her, Rebekah would be having a hard time while improving as her entire family had been mourning for recent loss of a family member.

And then there's Kol—who stood as different situation. He did not become weak like anyone as he drew a little amount of magic from nature. Yes, he chose to fight like a regular man. He did help to gather a few number of children and women of their village under same roof—that's the headman's house.

"Have you been feeding yourself well?" She heard Kol's voice.

Bonnie, who was gaping at the flower between her fingers and got lost in her world, was brought back to the present.

Turning around from the shrub, she spotted Kol walking to her. Dullness had taken over his features, the usual tease was not found in his voice. He seemed quite casual which was pretty uncommon.

"Yes." She forced a smile. "How is your sister doing now?"

"Depressed." Kol replied looking her in the eyes. "She will get over it, all of them."

A moment passed in silence as she watched him keenly. "What about you?"

Kol looked away instantly. "There is nothing to worry about me, darling."

"Of course." Bonnie muttered, took her basket from the ground. "Now the headman is dead, who will be taking charge?" The Bennett wanted to alter their discussion. So, she posed a question that remained unanswered after the leader's death. "Men of all higher authorities were gone missing as well." She stated the fact that troubled her from inside. They walked into the middle of village gradually.

Kol nodded in agreement. "Yes, that is true. The decision is pending for the oldest men are still discussing about it." His gaze fluttered on land as he clasped hands behind him. "Have you not observed something?" When Bonnie frowned, muttered a 'what' he declared a point that changed her way of thinking at once. "The new people disappeared on the night of attack. I put my special focus on them and you are true. Something is terribly wrong with them."

There was halt in Bonnie's movements which stopped her companion. He was absolutely serious about what he said and that caused her to tremble in fear.

"What are you implying, Kol?" she asked after finding her voice with much difficulty.

He looked at the crowd which formed in the middle of village and mumbled. "I am not prepared to jump to any conclusion yet and I only want you to stay away from them." He moved to and fro when he said in haste. "And if possible warn Caroline too. I have seen the way Holger watched her on the other day."

He was two steps ahead when a surprised Bonnie posed question loud enough for him. "You care about her?"

Kol ceased his motion and turned to her to the slightest as he claimed mockingly. "Trust me it is Holger- I'm worried about him."

Of course, he would not miss a single chance to portray Caroline as the dangerous.

* * *

"A couple was dead before and now the sudden assault!" One of those aggressive men pointed out in the gathering. "What is going on in this village?"

Elijah wanted to snap at him. At everyone.

All they ever do was this useless talk. When it comes to action, people were proved to be ineffective. Days passed but none of the hunters found murderers who slaughtered Caroline's parents. Now another conversation initiated.

Standing beside his wife, he listened to the crowd's rant.

"Probably we were cursed too—" another senseless peasant suggested in a shaky voice. "The witches can do something, don't they?"

"It is not the time to speak about magic!" Elijah said sharply which ended buzz in the crowd. "People are dying one by one."

"What do you suggest, Elijah?" Mirko spoke out soon after that.

Breathing in and out for a couple of times, Elijah thought before he came up. "Instead of hunting our attackers, we better defend ourselves." He paused as he looked at pale faces and found a smirking Kol, a frowning Niklaus. "We should construct a wall that brings death to outsiders."

None of them commented on his plan. They remained quiet and taken aback. It was Niklaus who agreed with Elijah soon. "Along perimeter of our village the trap must be built." He smirked darkly. "Too tough to break, too crafty to get through."

And the plan was fueled with Kol's mysteriously taunting words. "And any trespasser must be stabbed in such a way that their heart should fall to their feet." Turning to Mirko and his family, Kol sneered, wiggling brows. "How is that for a suggestion, Mirko?"

Mirko's tense body barely moved as he breathed in. "Marvelous plan, Kol. But do you think your _imagination_ will work out?"

"We should make it work." Elijah spoke, having no idea of the secret challenges between Mirko and Kol.

* * *

"What you did is adequate, brother." Mirko snapped at his younger brother who apparently decided to turn deaf and began to follow the cursed one.

Holger did not even bother himself with such things. He tilted head to right as a callous smile graced his features.

"Our attack on the village has alerted everyone." Mirko said after controlling his temper. "Things would not be as easy as they were before. So I advise you to discontinue actions that bring others' consideration." When Holger seemed unmoved, the older one grumbled, poking finger into his chest. "This would be your final warning."

After Mirko stormed off, Holger rolled his eyes, turned to see Caroline walking alone with her bucket until that stupid maggot, Niklaus appeared from nowhere. "That maggot goes wherever she goes." He muttered to particularly no one. "Next time, I would get rid of him at any cost."

His youngest sister purred from his side. "Take his suggestion and let go of that girl, Holger."

"As if it is possible." His gaze was only fixed on the mute girl.

He was too obsessed for the only girl. Something was there about this girl that had his immediate attention. Her scent—it was intoxicating and compelling him to go extremes to have her. Ugh, it was driving him frenzy.

Holger would have Caroline. Maybe not instantly but one day—undoubtedly.

* * *

Katherine was not completely sure how much her husband's idea would save the people of their village but she still trusted it would eventually turn out as the best. The villagers started working together. More trees were being cut down and mountain rocks were brought. All the witches were prepared to take down wolves if they assault another time.

Things were not so pleasant like they were before. Everything she once knew about the village was disappeared.

After finishing her daily chores, Katherine returned to the bed chamber, in the night, where a distressed Elijah sat on their cot with his gaze on the mud-floor. Her presence made him to look up at her. Smiling lightly, she walked to him to settle down beside.

"Everything changed, didn't it?" she asked, bit her cheek from inside.

"Yes, it did." Elijah sighed. "Manfred and Bianca were not killed by the wolves but people are thinking so." He gushed out a moment later. "It is—very unclear to me. And the witches cannot hold the beasts for too long when they appeared again. The numbers might increase and we must hurry."

Katherine nodded, staying calm the entire time. "I wish anyone of us would catch a wolf alive." She blurted gaining her husband's attention. Well, to be precise her words actually perplexed him.

"Why is that so?" he asked, frowning at her a little.

Shrugging nonchalantly, she replied. "To kill it, of course."

Elijah raised a brow at her, feeling amused. "Are you seeking revenge on an _animal_ , Katerina?"

"Animal or human, it doesn't matter." She muttered, as her irritation started to build up. "At least one wolf, Elijah, to teach the rest of them."

"Animals cannot learn from your moral lessons, Katerina." Elijah chuckled softly. She sighed when he cupped her face with his hands. "Their natural instinct is to kill but attacking humans is something abnormal. So, all we have to do is shielding ourselves from them."

She met his unwavering gaze and felt herself bound to it. The Petrova was not surprised when she gradually went to her composed self. He was capable of giving many feelings to her. The effect he was having on her was as refreshing as the first day. Beaming at her husband, she walked fingers on the tunic on his chest. Elijah's smile slowly faded as he observed her actions suddenly taking in new direction. His breathing turned erratic when she moved close to plant lips on his cheek. "I love you, Elijah." She admitted, eyes on his heavily breathing chest, playing with the lace of his tunic. She was ready to peel herself when he grasped her chin and crashed lips into her mouth.

 _ **0o 13 o0**_

* * *

 _Let us take a moment to acknowledge that this work gained more than 100 favorites, follows and reviews currently. This - had me grinning for a while. Yeah, this meant that much to me. Personally, I thank every single of you readers and sincerely appreciate your patience! _

_So, do tell me how did you enjoy this chapter? Take care!_ =)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairings**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine, Kol*Bonnie

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination.

* * *

 _ **0o 14 o0**_

Katherine smiled dreamily while she stirred in her sleep. Barely had she come to conscious when she found Elijah's fingers on her face. Opening her eyes to his touch, she sighed looking at him.

Though, he smiled at her, Katherine could easily say that he was bothered.

"Did I hurt you too much last night?" was the first thing he said to her.

Biting her lip, Katherine sat up and looked at the ground for her discarded clothes. Her cheeks burned when she muttered. "Not that much."

Since it was her first time, she felt pain and then it was weirdly enjoyable. Katherine was new to that sensation. When she remembered the way she called for him, the way she yearned for his touch last night, her body slightly trembled in embarrassment. She did not know what he would think of her now. Definitely worst, she believed soon after that.

Immediately she was on her feet to collect her clothes and hissed as her bottom began to ache again.

"You are not fine, Katerina." He stated quietly in a voice that filled with concern. "Perhaps—"

"I will be fine." She replied briskly before wearing her dress and belt.

"Wait—" her confused husband tried to stop her but she was almost at the entrance of their chamber.

"Esther would not appreciate if I am late to my chores." She explained without looking at Elijah. Katherine never felt so uneasy in her life before.

* * *

"What a _warm_ surprise, Mirko." Kol purred in a not so happy tone when he found the mysterious brothers in front of their house.

Mirko's lips twisted into a strange, disturbing smirk before he replied in a calming voice. "What a _warm_ welcome, Kol."

"I don't remember how you and your brother are welcomed to my house." Kol smirked back as he looked between the brothers.

"Kol!"

It was Mikael, who growled out his name and made the young warlock to look at his father after controlling his urge to roll eyes.

"That is not the way you treat our family."

Kol raised a brow at that. "Family? Did I miss something father?" he asked getting more serious on this topic.

Without answering to him, Mikael, who had returned on the previous day from hunting trip, smiled and greeted Mirko and his brother, Kjell.

Mikael was always good at causing inconvenience to the family with his tyranny. Now what he was up to? Kol wondered. Not that he hated his family but Kol would never appreciate the way Mikael disciplined his children. It really did not affect the young warlock directly for he chose to ignore Mikael. But when the weird people, who were dangerous - in Kol's perspective- were involved, that immediately brought his attention.

Squinting at the path, Kol followed them quietly into the house.

* * *

Bonnie did not look pleased with her aunt's decision. The young Bennett wanted to go with her aunt to her homeland, but Ayanna did not encourage it, for some reasons.

"—But I don't see any problem here."

"Your parents and I have some dealing in which you shall not interfere, Bonita." The older one made it clear in her commanding tone, and that made Bonnie to flinch a little. Finding traces of astonishment on her face, Ayanna sighed. "Also I need to meet a few witches." She informed comparatively in a soft voice. "The path is not suitable for someone like you." Bonnie, did not want to let that feeling consume over but, was slightly offended for being underestimated by none other than her aunt.

Probably the older sensed it, which was the reason for her to explain more clearly. "I only want you safe, dear. I believe you need to be stronger than now and there is no hurry for you to learn certain things."

Bonnie brought a smile to her face. Though she liked it here, she wanted to pay a visit to her mother. Now, it seemed like she could not do it.

She respected Ayanna and so she remained silent.

"Just be careful until I return."

"Don't worry about it, Ayanna." Kol purred as he stood beside Bonnie. "She will be my responsibility until then."

Bonnie, who was not in a very bright mood, glowered at him simply. Ayanna chuckled as she shook her head.

"You two are up to something, aren't you?" she asked, patting on her horse.

Bonnie's frame turned rigid after that, unlike Kol, who chortled out in response.

"Try to be careful around Caroline or wolves." Though Ayanna gave them a known smile, the young witch found a trace of warning in those words. "I can feel something worse is going to happen in our village. Again." She frowned a little before she climbed on the horse and drove away.

As soon as Ayanna's horse was out of sight, Kol grumbled. "What is the worst thing that could happen than welcoming a bunch of freaks into family?"

"What are you saying, Kol?" Bonnie snapped at him heatedly.

"Rebekah is engaged to Kjell."

"Kjell?" Bonnie squeaked after recovering from shock. "He is no good for someone like Rebekah!"

"Try to argue with my father." Kol retorted quietly, still looking at the path in which Ayanna left. "This is going to be a bloody mess."

"What are doing without impeding your father?" the young Bennett witch demanded the warlock. Her voice was shaking in anger.

"Are you suggesting me to dig my grave?" he snorted. "Obliging my father would leave anyone with nasty experience."

"So you will sit and watch as your sister's life is ruined?" Bonnie hissed at him. This man had no responsibility for Rebekah. The witch thought he did not care for his sister as much as she did. But it only proved wrong when he opened his mouth.

"I said I will not oppose my father but it doesn't mean I will remain quiet." He declared as a smirk crept to his face. "I think it is time for some mischief." Bonnie gaped at him as he turned to face her with that familiar dark glint in his eyes.

* * *

By the time Caroline decided to wash clothes, Bonnie and Ayanna were nowhere to be found. Probably Ayanna had left to Bonnie's village already? She came out of house to have a look at surroundings and could not find both of them. And at the same time, she spotted a very absorbed Katherine, who was walking all over with half-mind.

It had been so many days for childhood friends to spend some valid time together. Since Katherine's marriage things were not going in a healthy way.

At first Caroline's parents were murdered and then wolves running in the village. Now men were working on setting boundaries around their place. And Katherine barely was giving her attention to Caroline, for some reasons.

The brunette friend was away when Caroline made gestures for her to notice. But Katherine was too distracted to pay a glance. Caroline thought to run in her direction but halted by Niklaus.

"Caroline!"

The mute one turned to his side quickly and saw him coming toward. Looking back at Katherine for last time, Caroline found her rushing into the woods and was followed by Elijah silently.

Probably they had any misunderstanding?

She would not know.

* * *

"Katerina!" Elijah let out an exasperated sigh when his wife was not stopping her movements. He did not understand why she was repulsed by him, all of sudden.

Right from this morning, he made a mental note of it. That worried him a lot and made him to believe that he treated her pretty badly last night.

"Did you not have anything else to do?" she asked him earnestly.

"I cannot focus on _anything_ when you are hurt." He replied and sighed once again—this time in relief when she stopped.

Her back was still facing him when she grumbled. "I said I am fine, Elijah! I don't want your concern."

Elijah was taken back with her tone but that did not stop him. "Then why you are avoiding me since morning?"

Her response came out as a growl as she muttered something under breath that made him to close the space between them. With crossed arms, his wife was glaring at the ground beneath her feet. He grew desperate to learn what was truly bothering her.

"What is it, Katerina?" he stressed again. "You don't have to hesitate about anything." Still there was no response from her.

Elijah was having patience, so much and now his concern was added to that quality. It was pretty evident his wife stole prominent place in his heart. He would elevate that it was pretty quick.

Stiffening a smile he placed index finger under her chin and forced to look up at his face. He did not understand why she was angry and—mortified?

"What is troubling you?" he asked softly. "Is it me or—"

At last his young wife decided to open her mouth. "Are you not repelled by me?" she questioned him meekly.

An utterly confused Elijah frowned at her before he puffed out a smile. "Why would I be?"

"I—I have changed—" she stammered, looked away. "—The way I acted last night—I shouldn't have. I don't want you to think low of me."

Elijah blinked at her for a couple of times as he let that sink into his mind. And when clearly understood why she was acting strangely from this morning, he could not help but chuckle.

That earned him a glare from his innocent wife. She seemed like he offended her. Her face turned into a light shade of red after that.

"I did not expect that would be the reason behind your actions." She was not entirely convinced with his words. So, he taught his young spouse. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, Katerina. I made love to you and it quite natural for you to feel in such way."

"It is not wrong to crave for more?" she asked slowly coming back to her old self.

Elijah smiled wide in response before kissed her lips. "No."

* * *

"Actually I brought you out here for a purpose, Caroline." Niklaus started in a small tone of voice as they were at an acceptable distance from the village. They were behind huge rocks and he made sure of their privacy.

She looked at him expectantly, waited for him to continue. He was troubled for some reasons that made her frown at him. In the middle of forest they were, by the time Niklaus halted actions and turned to her side. Yet he did not look her in the eyes.

"Rebekah is engaged." He spoke, at last gazed at her. His eyes filled with great hesitation which was oppressed with much difficulty. That left her in perplexed state. He had to be happy for Rebekah but she could only find anxiety radiating from him. "To one of Mirko's brothers, Kjell."

She smiled a toothy smile as a way to convey that she was happy for his sister and nodded at him, telling that she was listening to him. And he continued. "Hardly there is a month. After that—" he paused to look away, "—it would be my turn."

Caroline's body turned stiff after that. Was he suggesting—?

"Caroline, I want to know something." He then turned to her completely after separating himself from uncertainty. His eyes sheathed with layer of concern. "When we were engaged, situations were different and the relation between us was different. No one asked for our consent on that day. Do you agree?"

Crushing her bottom lip from inside, the mute one agreed with him.

He smiled a little before he finished what he started. "Before things get out of my hands, I would like to know if you are completely fine with this union."

Now her anxiety was replaced with surprise. Yes, Caroline was truly taken back with his words. He asked for her opinion and that she didn't see coming.

"I don't want to force you into anything." He added in a small voice. Though, he was slightly edgy for some reasons. "And if you don't want it, I will find an alternate way to end this engagement. All I need is a single hint from your side."

With this, Niklaus earned her respect too. Her feelings, her thoughts mattered to him.

Her gaze fell down to his feet as she smiled a bashful one. Niklaus shuffled close to her side before he took her hand into his, made her to look at his relieved face. At the same time, his eyes filled with joy. That was rare thing to witness.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked softly. "Do you love me enough to choose a life with me?"

Caroline beamed at him in response and nodded at free will.

"Do you believe that I can make you happy?" he was hesitant when he questioned. Then he cupped her cheek and stared into her ocean blue eyes. He received another instant answer.

"That is all I need to know." He declared before kissing the corner of her lips.

At first she trembled in his hands, into that wet kiss when he gradually explored every inch of her mouth. It felt a little uncomfortable as she never was kissed before. The way he caressed her lips with his weakened her knees. Strange sensations began to fill her by the time he peeled himself away from her face. Their breathing collided as they gazed into each others' eyes. Gradually there was smile playing on her lips which he reflected.

* * *

"Why don't you step in to assist me instead of sitting there in corner and brood over?" Kol suggested Bonnie, who was glaring at him as he went through her aunt's grimoire.

"I am not going to help you with anything until you tell me what is there in that crooked mind of yours." She said in crystal clear voice.

"Such a drag." He muttered while he gathered ingredients. "Fine, I have seen this spell in Ayanna's grimoire a few days back. It says the potion can reveal their true nature if it is sealed."

"So?" her brows knitted up.

"Mirko and his family are invited for dinner tonight by my father." The warlock pressed palms on the table and put weight on it. "It is the only chance for us to know what they are truly hiding." He dropped a momentary pause before he smirked. "I will make sure of them consuming this potion."

Well, that was really brilliant idea. An excited Bonnie got up and rushed to him. Though, she had some concerns about this experiment.

One could not achieve doing spells on the very first attempt.

Apparently her face displayed hesitation. He stated with a huff. "I have never failed in anything, darling."

* * *

Niklaus felt pretty uncomfortable that night.

He could not sleep, but after so many days he actually felt pleasant. Because of Caroline.

Yet it seemed like he was going to explode from inside. On every full-moon he used to feel so but today it was not. He tried to ignore that disturbance.

After the dinner with Mirko and his family, he was not feeling his usual self. His body was strangely craving for something and surprisingly he knew what was.

Sneaking out of his house, he looked up at the night. The moon was not full but it was big and bright enough to show him the way without any torch. His movements were involuntary, but that did not mean he was completely out of his mind.

Finally, he ended near Ayanna's house and knocked the door, waited impatiently while shifting his weight from one leg to another.

A moment later Bonnie opened the door and widened her eyes in surprise, to find him waking them at such odd hours.

"Caroline?" he asked quietly, searching for her lovely face. Slowly a sleepy Caroline emerged beside Bonnie and frowned at him.

"I would like to speak with you." He smiled stiffly. "It is really important."

As a matter of fact, it was. He knew only she could bring peace to his mind. Without holding back, she nodded at him before looked at Bonnie, who gave access by stepping aside. "It is not safe outside. Just be careful."

Bonnie was tensed for some reasons. That was evident, yet Niklaus cared less about it.

He led his future wife into woods, toward river after taking her hand into his. Not at all letting it go for a single moment.

Her skin was so soft and calling his inner beast which he tried to cage on many occasions. Throughout the path she did not make any sound or any attempt to stop him. She followed him quietly.

Good, because he felt so volatile at that moment and he did not know what he would do if there was any obligation in his way.

He did not proceed further once they were beside one of trees on the river bank. Staring at the water, Niklaus's features distorted with disgust. With himself, of course.

It was like two different voices were quarreling for something he could not figure out.

 _What is going on?_

Then, he felt Caroline's comforting hand on his shoulder and it made him to look at her.

Barely had he seen her expressions under that moon light. It made him sigh out loudly. "Something is wrong with me, Caroline." He let go of her hand and moved away fearing he might harm her. "At a point of time, I would be afraid and then I would be furious." He then turned to her. "Then I would be hungry for something which I don't know. I could not take it, Caroline."

There was a little frown on her face before she brought smile, which was shining even under that dim moonlight.

She caressed his face being utmost tender. As if he could be broken with a single touch. His frown might have dissolved, but he was not relieved yet. Then she ran fingers through his lengthy hair before taking his hand and kissed on the back of it. He watched as she pecked on his cheek and pulled him into an embrace.

At that very moment, Niklaus merely felt nothing except peace. Her arms around him would be his choice, _forever_.

Slowly, he pressed nose to her neck and shoulder joint and inhaled her scent. She smelled like sweat and ripened fruit - too sweet that could ruin him. She wouldn't smell like this usually, but on that night everything seemed so different.

Pulling away, he captured her lips without any intimation. She had a hard time to take all of his passionate, wet kisses, but she was trying to kiss him back at the same time. Hungrily, his fingers traced all her womanly parts. She was moaning for him, simply in about a few moments.

In the very next instant, they were on the soil ground, with Niklaus on top of her, sucking her neck and mildly biting it, while his hands were trying to free her from her clothes.

Niklaus was too absorbed to even consider which part of his mind was suggesting him to claim her as his.

Caroline was writhing under him and happily accepting the things he was doing to her, but in the next moment everything stopped.

Her body lied there unresponsive and she was moaning no more.

That brought him back to his human senses and he peeled away from her breasts to look at her face.

With her eyes shut, Niklaus did not understand what went wrong. Gently he patted on her cheek. "Caroline?" he shook her stilled body. She was not even breathing. "Open your eyes, love."

But she did not and that had him worried.

"Caroline?" he sat up and tried to wake her.

A few moments passed like that before she opened her eyes. Niklaus swore her eyes were black. Pitch black. Like a night without moon or stars.

That did not seem good. Not at all.

 _ **0o 14 o0**_

* * *

 _So here we are at Chapter 14._

 _Tell me, how did you like it? Or boring? lol_

 _Take care, readers! =)_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairings**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine, Kol*Bonnie

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination.

 _ **Warning**_ : Mild violence

* * *

 _ **0o 15 o0**_

"It has been a pleasant evening, hasn't it?" Elijah asked his wife as they decided to take a walk after dinner, completely ignoring the possible danger from wolves.

Like an ordinary person, Elijah acted—since there was no trace of those vicious beasts, everyone from village believed they were gone. Which was the reason for this newly wedded couple to spend some time alone.

"Mirko and his family impressed you soon and that is a surprise." Katherine commented the fact, while trying to keep her voice free from mockery. But it was not achievable for someone like her. "And here I am, who barely got any attention before our wedding."

Though Elijah's body tensed a little, he smiled calmly. Things were entirely different before their wedding. But mentally he agreed with her. Momentarily, his gaze fell on the ground before he looked back at her. "I see, you are still pouting about that." He opened mouth to end that silence. There was tease in his voice and that earned him a glare from his wife. Chuckling in response, Elijah halted her by grasping her wrist.

After staring at her for a moment, he could not help but think that how did he miss to register her. Of course, he was in love with Tatia and that really blinded him. Speaking of which, Tatia was nowhere to be found these days and so was her son, Abel.

"How is your sister?" that question slipped from his mouth before he stopped himself.

Katherine scoffed in response as she squinted at him. "You are unbelievable."

Elijah closed his eyes, self-loathingly. "Do not mistake my—"

"How would I misinterpret your intentions, Elijah?" she released herself from his grip. Her voice turned colder than before. "You still do love my sister and I must tell you her feelings are mutual. Whenever I see her, she would ask me about you."

Her husband's features hardened. Elijah strongly believed she needed an explanation for what she went through. "I still care for your sister, Katerina, but not in a way like you think." Breathing out softly, he grasped her chin, forcing her to meet his pleading eyes. "The moment I tied knot with you is the moment my mind had changed about Tatia. And you must know that it was hard for me to accept you as my wife. But when you came forward regarding your feelings, I understood it is my turn to—"

He did not continue after that, he could not. Probably, she got what he wanted to convey and Elijah understood when there was change in her posture.

She observed him for a moment in silence and huffed. "Why did you stop?" she muttered. "It is refreshing to hear such words coming from you."

Lightly a smile crept to his lips when he retorted. "Because you knew what I meant to say." He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Why do you love me that much, Katerina?"

Her mouth twisted a little as a way to suppress her coy smile. He got a chance to see her dark brown eyes shimmering with unusual spark, under the torches outside a random house. "There should be a reason for that?" the petite frame shivered slightly. "Because I do not have one."

His smile widened as he pecked her cheek. Once again they resumed to walk toward their house.

But then—they heard some ruffling noise coming from their behind.

Elijah barely turned around when Katherine was attacked by someone.

Katherine let out a shriek as she struggled with a hefty beast. It was one of Mirko's sisters—Radmilla—barely in her human form, clawed her face. Katherine moaned in pain as her face stung from scratches. Then she remembered there was knife in her belt.

Thanks to Elijah for reacting before that beast caused further damage. He was attacked too, and in that perplexed, threatening situation Katherine managed to take that knife out of her belt.

Elijah was being choked by Radmilla, by the time Katherine lunged at her and stabbed her arm so that they could buy some time.

The growling beast backed away and checked her arm. Her ghastly face distorted with anger and Katherine noticed the color of Radmilla's eyes—there were in golden yellow color, blazing with ferocity.

 _Wolves._ Anyone would think of them immediately.

"She is—"

"Knife!" Elijah urged his wife to give that weapon.

When Radmilla came at him, Elijah drove it through her stomach, earning a gasp from his wife.

* * *

Bonnie understood she could not get decent sleep for that night as she feared the consequences for Kol's actions. She did not know if she did right or wrong by supporting Kol, but somehow she trusted his instincts and above all—Rebekah could be saved from that doom.

Now she had to wait until the morning? Bonnie had no idea how that spell would work.

She was fiddling with her blanket by the time she heard knock on the door for second time, making her to sigh in disbelief.

It was getting late, people were being reckless and not taking safety measures. First were Niklaus and Caroline, and now this person who knocked the door. Cussing inwardly, she checked who it was.

"Kol!" Bonnie half-hissed, half-growled at his composed face.

"Whom you are expecting at such odd time?" he inquired, feigning anger. "Bonnie, darling are you seeing any man without my knowledge?"

Rolling her eyes upward, she stepped outside. "At first your brother and now—"

Kol's expression turned darker. "It is Nik, isn't it?" When she nodded with a frown on her face, the warlock closed his eyes, irritation was displayed on his face. "Where is he?"

"He has taken Caroline along with him—"

"For once." He muttered and shook his head. "Why can't he trust me?"

Bonnie had no idea what he was saying. Instead she asked about his plan. "Kol, what about Mirko and his family? Did they consume that potion?"

His mood lightened quickly. With a smirk on his face, he replied. "I made sure of it. Now I have to wait—"

Then a growl came vibrating next to them, cutting Kol's sentence in middle, immediately giving chills to the Bennett witch.

It was Mirko.

Bonnie could not believe what she witnessed. Mirko's eyes were taken color of scorching golden yellow like—the wolves that attacked them a few days back.

Everything about him was inhumane—teeth, drool coming out his mouth, eyes and his entire posture—that's all she could get to see with the help of Kol's fire torch. The brutal expression in his eyes had her thought that he was going to assault them. For sure.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kol asked himself, and was still astonished. "I thought you people belong to myth."

It meant Kol knew of their existence? Despite terrifying situation they were in, the Bennett witch cringed because of him. Kol hid a few things from her.

"You!" the half-beast growled in double voice. "You are the reason for this!" He accused Kol, taking dangerous step toward them. Also there was hint of agony in his voice, Bonnie sensed it.

Another snarling half-beast joined Mirko—Bonnie tried hard to analyze who it could be—and it was none other than his brother, Kjell.

* * *

He must be hallucinating, Niklaus reprimanded himself for that. But what he saw seemed real.

Caroline's eyes turned black, and there was no movement in her. For almost an instant there, she did not move. But then her body was lifted by some unseen force and that made Niklaus to back off, tremble in slightest fear.

With widened eyes, he gaped at her hovering body which gradually turned vertical from the ground. The hair on the skin of his neck stood erect from astonishment. Her body moved away from him, stalled in the air for a few moments.

Remembering that he had to act, Niklaus took an involuntary step toward her as he stared up at her frame. Her hair, which raised up above her head, was floating freely.

At last, his mind started to function again.

 _Any demonic spirit might have possessed her?_ He assumed. It could not be or it was? He didn't know. At that point of time, he only thought she must return to her original state.

"Caroline?" he called, thinking she would actually respond to him. "It is me, Niklaus." She let out a small whimper and gave him a hope that she would trust him. He could feel the vibrations of thumping heart in his ears. "The one with whom you chose to spend your life, remember?" He reminded her. "The one with who you are in love."

Words were coming from his mouth unconsciously, but deep down he was lost somewhere in between nervousness and confusion. _Why?_

"Caroline, sweetheart, please come down. I need you." The latter barely came out as a whisper. Thinking that it was not audible, he repeated. "I need you, Caroline."

Niklaus had no idea if she was watching him or at least grasped what he was trying to convey. The moonlight, the distance, the altitude was not sufficient for him to get a clear view of her face. She was producing sounds softly, as if she was humming to self, by the time her body began to come down to his level. It should relieve him, but in this condition he was afraid of her, needless to say.

Her hair came down to her torso when she stretched hands in his direction. As if she wanted to touch him. He stared at her palms and found himself froze in that position. He managed to move after some time.

But she couldn't feel him touching her.

Someone attacked Niklaus.

He was pushed with greater force that made him to lose balance and trip down to the ground. In that haze, he turned to see a man with glowing yellow eyes. _Just like the wolves_ , Niklaus thought.

Once again, he was thrown into confusion. What in the world was happening around him?

He saw as this weird man handled a zoned out Caroline very harshly by grasping her elbow and pulling close to him. Why she was not opposing this beast? Niklaus wondered as he felt a tinge of possessiveness and anger surrounding him. Rising to his feet, he touched his belt and cussed for not keeping the sword with him, before he left.

"She is mine, you stupid maggot!" the man growled in double voice. "Mine, mine, mine—" He muttered, leaned down to smell Caroline.

Niklaus quickly recognized that voice. He sounded like— _Holger_? He blabbered like an idiot. One dangerously, unbalanced idiot. As if Caroline belonged to only him. Grinding his jaws together, Niklaus huffed as he searched for anything that could hurt Holger and protect his would-be spouse.

Finally he found a huge rock and hit Holger with it, earned a loud cry from his side. In fact, that rock did not hurt this half-beast.

"You would not listen, would you?" Holger groused as he walked unsteadily toward Niklaus, after releasing Caroline from his grip. "You survived last time only to die tonight, Niklaus."

Stepping away from that mad man, Niklaus looked for something more to defend himself. Niklaus barely paid attention to what he was speaking, as he found his own blood boil to Holger's previous actions.

 _Caroline doesn't belong to Holger._

 _Caroline doesn't belong to Holger._

 _Caroline doesn't belong to Holger._

Only that circulated in his head.

Holger, due to some inhumane abilities, managed to get him and threw punches in his gut, making him growl in pain.

"And then I will wipe your entire family!" Holger let out a sinister laugh before throwing him across recklessly. "As my brother, Kjell has something in his mind for your sister, she will not be included in this carnage."

It only raised his temper. For Niklaus, it was too much because he was fighting with someone who was a lot stronger than him, whose moves were insanely quick. But he did not give up.

"No one will touch my sister!" he snapped back at the half-beast while trying to get on his feet, but he failed. "Or my family or my woman!" And just to annoy him, Niklaus added stubbornly, looking up at Holger. "Caroline doesn't belong to you, Holger. She will never be yours and I won't let that happen until my last breath."

Holger exhaled coarsely before he grasped Niklaus by shoulders, as if he was weightless, and throw him in the other way, in front of an insensitively purring Caroline. "Well, these are your _last_ moments, Niklaus." Holger made clear as Niklaus picked something sharp on that ground. It must be another piece of rock. "I will kill you in front of her eyes so that she could remember for the rest of her existence." He dramatically paused to declare in an arrogant tone. _"With me._ "

Holger sat on his stomach and locked fist with his jaw right after that. Niklaus brought his hand with razor like stone to stab his attacker, but Holger did not let him.

Niklaus knew his mouth was bleeding, and could feel his insides were crushed after receiving several deathly blows from a sturdy Holger. Still there was life inside him and a _voice_ strongly commanded him to get up, to fight back when Holger went to find a huge rock. His eyes were gleaming more brightly when he turned to Niklaus and Caroline with a heavy rock in his hands.

Niklaus looked up at Caroline whose head was tilted to right and then to left as she saw Holger. Her hair, which came down a while ago, started to float in the air once again. Immediately his gaze landed on Holger's dark frame when she growled a little. Holger was probably stunned like him; Niklaus understood when the semi-beast stopped his movements and deserted that rock.

All of sudden, she produced sounds at higher frequencies that made those men to close their ears.

The sound was piercing, and even though Niklaus pressed hands to his ears firmly he felt those vibrations and gave him migraine, water to his eyes.

Without a doubt, he believed she was possessed by demon as he knew for a regular human being it was unfeasible.

If she did not stop it right away, then he could explode simply.

When a sharp thing began to hover from the ground, Niklaus assumed it would be rock or a piece of wood. It stalled in front of her for a moment as she stopped generating that terrifying sound and then it was shot toward Holger.

An audible gasp escaped from Niklaus as he managed to stand on his feet again, and then rushed to the half-beast who collapsed. Under that moonlight, he saw as that sharp object was pinned into Holger's chest, pretty deep and dark liquid was coming out his body.

For sure, Niklaus shivered when he felt her presence beside him, her feet did not touch the ground as she moved next to him.

Once again, she began to purr quietly as she observed Holger's dead body. She went to the state of tranquil as the life in Holger's yellow eyes faded away.

Niklaus gaped at his future wife as she glided toward the corpse, landed on the ground, kneeled beside that body and sank her palms in the pool of Holger's blood. Gently, she began to tap in it like a child playing in mud.

He watched everything in utter shock and disbelief.

She spread that dark liquid on the back of her palms before she played with the blood again. Her humming did not end as she looked up at him with black eyes.

Niklaus could only gulp in fear when she stretched her palms to him as if she was asking him to take them. Without even thinking twice, he closed the distance and kneeled beside her.

His voice was dry when she took his palms into hers. Slowly, she smeared Holger's blood before giving them a firm squeeze.

She was not going to hurt him and that he trusted, though a few unspoken questions and lots of anxiety troubled him when Caroline moved close and cupped his face to capture his mouth with her own.

Even the way she kissed also changed. Before she used to be cautious, insecure and now she was bold, possessive.

She planted hunger filled kisses on his bloodied face, her fingers traced features of his face, curves of his neck. He suspected she would go further too. She smelled of blood. Only blood. It was obvious she was not in her true state of mind.

Niklaus managed to impede her actions by calling her name. "Caroline!" he shook her by shoulders. "Come back, sweetheart!" He demanded her after finding his voice at last.

Caroline closed and opened her eyes, and they went normal again. For a moment there, she seemed fragile and human again. There was frown on her face before she lost conscious and fell into his arms.

Niklaus cradled her, rested her head on his chest. He was never so confused in his life before now.

 _ **0o 15 o0**_

* * *

 _Thanks for your patience! Let me know your thoughts =)_

 _Take care, readers!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**0o 16 o0**_

* * *

"This is for Dora!" Elijah locked his fist with Mirko's face.

It took whole night for the wolf people to come back to their human forms. The next day early in the morning, villagers gathered at the grounds and applauded Mikael and his family for their valor.

But they never knew everything happened with Kol's interest. And he didn't bother to step out and speak; He remained in the dark.

Bonnie watched his sadistic smile and trembled lightly. Adoring pair of dark eyes were clouded with hatred and coldness.

Until then Bonnie believed Kol was a light hearted person, but wrath consumed him at the loss of his niece. He cast look in her way and gave her a curt nod, acknowledging her help and took pride in bringing the wolves down to their knees.

"One is missing." Somebody in the crowd pointed out.

Bonnie scanned every face and noticed that the gone wolf was Holger. Quickly she concluded her friend and Niklaus's absence. Panic spread her, suspecting something might have happened to both.

And that was when Niklaus emerged from the trees. With an unconscious Caroline in his arms.

As soon as Bonnie registered blood on them, her legs began making involuntary movements in their direction.

"What happened to her?" Katerina demanded behind Bonnie. Niklaus's face was pale as white.

"She-" Bonnie could identify the obvious hesitation in his voice. "She is fine. It was too much for her." Niklaus shot a glance at the wolf people and informed unemotionally. "Holger was lying dead by the river."

Bonnie gulped a little, eyeing him suspiciously and trying to know what really happened with them. But, really, it was not the right time to extract truth from him. They went to Ayanna's house and he laid Caroline on the cot. After wiping blood with a wet cloth, Katerina noticed something.

"Not a single mark?" The Petrova wondered. "Yet she lost conscious."

Two pairs of curious eyes expected answer from Niklaus, whose reply was absolute silence. He simply stared at his future bride with strange but familiar look in his eyes.

And Bonnie got her answer.

* * *

"Slaughter them!" A woman, who lost her husband in the massacre, voiced her opinion. "All of them!"

Well, almost everyone supported her. Except for the oldest man in the village, who lost his entire family. _Then there wouldn't be any difference_ , he said and a few agreed with him. _Compassion is human's gift._

His argument surprised Elijah.

Was it possible for someone who lost their dear ones? Elijah couldn't find himself excusing the murderers, but the oldest man's words made him thoughtful. So, he stepped back and became quiet.

"There is no letting go of these monsters." Katerina muttered, only audible to her husband who simply glanced at her. "Say something, Elijah. Tell them they deserve death."

But silence was the only answer she got in response.

That's when Niklaus dragged Holger's corpse to the grounds by the afternoon. Mirko and the rest let out howls, the similar agonized cries when they saw Radmilla's body.

Elijah couldn't help but flinch. He definitely knew the pain.

The breathing wolves ignored their bruises and cuts as they reached for Holger's body, but the ropes didn't let them. Mirko was the one to speak, to swear among them.

"This is not over." He gathered words of rage, spat blood on the ground. Glaring at each and every one of the villagers, especially Bonnie and Niklaus, for some reasons. Then he looked back at Elijah and shook his head. "You may kill us today, but still, this is not over."

Elijah felt his heart beating at higher rate. That warning was rather disturbing.

Still, that didn't change the wolves' fate.

* * *

Right from the last night, Niklaus wished the dark side of Caroline to remain as a part of his illusions or at least it would remain buried forever.

He was so quiet, confused in fact. All his thoughts were blended.

He had waited the whole night at the riverbank to see if she would come to conscious. Only she did not.

What if she screamed like last night after she came back to her senses? The demon that possessed should better leave her alone. She had already bearing the name - 'the cursed one' and now if she exhibited that nasty, demonic side, then the villagers might harm, or worse, they would kill her. Like they did to the wolf people on that afternoon.

She had been lying there unconsciously for so long. It began to worry her future husband.

"Thank the deity!" Katerina exclaimed as Caroline stirred before she opened her eyes. Niklaus strode to take a close look of her eyes. They- were normal. And perplexed.

"I began to think that you were dead." Katerina added humor to her concern, helped her friend to sit up. The blonde darted her gaze to his face and he didn't return her smile. "Caroline you have nothing to worry anymore. The wolves are dead."

Caroline frowned, a little startled hearing the news on the beasts.

"Only bright days are ahead of us." Katerina murmured, relief creeping into her voice and glanced at Niklaus. There was momentary silence before she raised brows. "Oh?" She looked between the couple and smirked. "I didn't realize I was evading you both. I will take the leave."

But Niklaus didn't mind her presence. At all. In fact he felt assuring until he was left with Caroline.

Truly he swallowed his fears to speak. "How are you feeling now?" Caroline smiled again, nodding her head and patted the place next to her, asking him to sit. He stared at her for a moment before he did what she asked for. "Did you not remember anything?"

Her forehead crumpled, shook her head as no and signalled what happened.

Niklaus wasn't sure what to tell her. He didn't know if she really forgot that she had killed Holger, her screams and the state she had gone last night.

"Last night I took you to the river, you remember that?" She nodded. "Then I- spoke to you." Another nod. "We kissed afterwards." Her face blushed to a shade of pink. Niklaus observed her carefully. "We were about to get intimate-" he paused to see how baffled she was. Understanding that she had no clue, he twisted the facts and told her the story what he had been telling the rest of their village, "- when Holger lost control and attacked us. He was killed. You - could not take everything."

Caroline blinked at the floor, rubbing her temples. Certainly she wasn't pretending; she didn't know what she had done.

Niklaus felt her fingers on his palms and saw her as she kissed on the back of them, as a way to show her gratitude for him being the brave knight. He snorted mentally, thinking how to save her from that demon residing in her, as she planted another kiss on his cheek, an innocent smile playing on her lips.

 _ **0o 16 o0**_

* * *

 _*slapping my face hard* I did it for you. My sincere apologies for the delay. Unfortunately my laptop is taken from me, so I had to re-write this entire chapter and it really took me so much time to get back to this._

 _The length is too short I guess, but this is a filler chapter. I'll keep working on this story._

 _I cringed at my poor writing skills when I read this work from the beginning, lol. Maybe I'll have to edit once again._

 _And oh, announcement to the Chinese readers - this story is being translated into Chinese by beautiful girl - YJAprilX (username on this ff site) You can contact her if you want. Support her writing!_

And I hope I didn't bore you to death with this chapter. Please review =)

Take care!


	17. Chapter 17

_**0o 17 o0**_

* * *

Ever since they had got rid of the wolves, Elijah seemed distant. Katherine pestered him to know what exactly was bothering him. He would simply smile and brush off the topic.

The whole village was celebrating, but he wasn't in his best mood.

Katherine walked fingers on his torso, made irregular patterns on his body. She purred, keeping irritation out of her voice. "You promised you wouldn't think of anyone, for the next few days, except me."

She never denied she was selfish when it came to her relationship with him. Even though they were married long back, they barely got started. Now their troubles were gone, she thought all of them would begin reliving in peace.

But Elijah would always seem lost at times. And his wife had to remind him to live in the moment.

She heard him inhaling, as his arm around her tightened. "I apologize for that, Katerina, but I was unable to get rid of a few things from my mind."

"As in the wolves?" It was more like a statement.

Elijah shot a rigid glance at her and sighed. "I believe we need to get back to our daily chores."

He was about to sit up when she nudged him down, climbed on top and took him by surprise. Actually his dark eyes reflected amusement while she tried to be mad at him.

Katherine was truly exhausted with his ways. He would always leave her to predict the reasons behind his actions and words. She was not good at studying a person to the core, though she was trying. But her husband -

"You would not quit any discussion with me, Elijah." She told him sternly. "Tell me what are you thinking?"

A genuine smile crept to his features, his eyes were gleaming when he spoke, tucking her dark curls behind ears. "Currently, I am just wondering how my wife's temper doubled her beauty." She let out huff of air.

"I am still mad at you."

"For sure I can alter your mood." Elijah murmured, sitting up to kiss her on lips. He pulled down the blanket with which she was covering her body while he caressed her tongue with his.

Katherine smirked into the kiss before she pulled away. Heat rose in her cheeks, feeling his hands everywhere. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying his work. Hazily she spoke, finding her voice at last. "I think -" she gasped when his fingers moved downward, "- we are getting late."

At the same time inwardly she pleaded he wouldn't take her words seriously. And he didn't.

"That is no problem at all." Elijah replied with a chuckle, ran his thumb on her cheek. Katherine let him rise up and switch their positions. She giggled when he showered playful kisses on her neck and decolletage that was carried way down. He took pleasure from her soft whimpers which consistently increased.

Refreshing way to begin the day, really.

* * *

"What did I tell you about being careful?" Ayanna scolded her apprentice, who simply rolled his eyes. Turning to Bonnie, she cast a look of disbelief and disappointment. "And you. I thought you are old enough to think of consequences."

After her return, Ayanna came to know of their doing. Certainly she wasn't pleased to hear what they did to the wolves.

"Wolves are dead, Ayanna. Everybody is celebrating. You should be proud-"

Ayanna's sharp tone impeded Kol. "The problem has only begun." Bonnie exchanged an astonished glance with Kol. The older Bennett sighed. "When I was gone, I interacted with the other witches who were familiar with the wolves." There was composure in her eyes, but anxiety was evident in her voice. "They are in more numbers and surrounding the villages. On every full moon they will transform into beasts." Bonnie felt shivers creeping down her spine. "And now killing one of those clans would have sent message."

"There is no other way." Kol responded after a moment of silence. "Except to stand and fight." He concluded, looking at the ground.

Bonnie then asked quietly, sounding hopeful. "By any chance is there a spell to protect?"

"At the moment, none." Ayanna put it out with no hesitation.

"We should gather witches in this village."

"Even then we won't stand a chance, Bonnie." Ayanna told her firmly. "People out there are hiding in caves during full-moon days." Locking her gaze with Kol's she ended it. "We should speak to the head of village and come up with a solution. Everybody must be aware of the falling threat upon our land."

And the head of village was none other than Mikael. After the incident with the wolves and everyone were confident that Mikael and his family were strong enough to lead them.

Bonnie had a block in her mind. Who would have imagined a small wish to do good would end up as a disaster?

Probably she must search for alternatives as well.

* * *

"I never tried to speak with you." Niklaus's youngest brother greeted Caroline on her way to the market place. A lovely smile on his lips brightened up her mood. On that morning she was not particularly feeling well. "My name is Henrik."

Caroline returned the smile with a curt nod.

"Nik spoke of you on many occasions, but I-" he smiled sheepishly, "I am afraid to speak with strangers."

He wouldn't be more than fourteen. Caroline felt that he shared similarities with Kol, physically. Dark hair that was tied back, dark mischievous eyes with a hint of innocence, dimpled chin, but tenderness was still residing in his face, body. Probably in his mind, too.

"Caroline is no stranger to us anymore, brother." Rebekah purred from a distance.

Caroline eyed her future sister-in-law carefully. After the wolves were executed Rebekah barely walked among people. The mute one felt sorry for the poor girl, thinking of her state. Getting engaged to one of the beasts who killed her peers and her family member.

Horrible.

But, equally, Caroline was glad that Rebekah didn't have to deal with such fate for the rest of her life.

A smirk on Rebekah's face brought her back to the land of living. "Honestly, I am happy and surprised that you have stopped my brother from going after Tatia."

Caroline's face turned red, recalling those days when Niklaus was head over heels for Katherine's sister. Incident after incident changed everyone and everything drastically.

"I feel like you are being mean to her, Bekah." Henrik muttered.

"Well, I am not." Rebekah argued, sending a glare to her brother. "It is a simple statement, darling."

Henrik twisted his lips, dismissing that. "Finn promised to teach me a couple of spells today. So, now I will go."

"You said you want to be a hunter like father." The sister pointed out, distorting her face in confusion.

"I will do both, maybe." Henrik laughed before he shot a smile at Caroline and left them alone.

Rebekah stared at the path for a moment and muttered. "I sincerely hope he doesn't end up like Nik."

Caroline raised a brow, but Rebekah wasn't looking at her. Why she was negative about her brother? And the mute one wanted to convey that Niklaus was not a weak man. He had saved her from Holger - more than a couple of times, he had always been kind to her and he certainly knew how to treat people well.

"Nik had focused on mastering arts that weren't meant for him and ended up as a victim to our father's wrath." Then Rebekah proved Caroline wrong. "I don't want to see Henrik suffer."

Caroline blinked at her and smiled, squeezing her shoulder gently. Rebekah sighed. "Elijah said he will need some more time to attain stability. Anyway, what my future sister is like?" Caroline laughed silently. "I always perceived my brother as a moron, but tell me, does he court you properly?"

"Now, now, that is not the way you should speak of your brother, Rebekah." Niklaus admonished playfully, coming from nowhere. Rebekah let out a disapproving groan. "That is truly impolite."

Caroline saw as he drove his blade into the belt and momentarily glanced at her.

"Merely I am trying to get truth into her head. So that she will lower her expectations for you."

Niklaus was ready with a better comeback, but the sound of announcing horn impeded him. Members of the village rushed to the hill on which all the declarations were made.

The announcer was a middle-aged man with no bit of expression on his face. He mentioned about the wolf attacks and how they got rid of them recently. But it didn't end, the danger. More number of wolves are circling them.

The crowd was horrified to hear this.

So, the headman made it clear that no person would enter or leave during nights, especially on full moon times. Since tomorrow was full moon, everyone must hide in the cave for time being, as living in the village might drag some attention from those beasts and that wasn't a friendly scenario.

A few expressed their dissatisfaction with the news, while a few were terrified. Nevertheless, all of them agreed to move to the cave that was an extension of the trap, which was left incomplete, they prepared to build earlier. Ironically, they were going to hide in that.

On the south and east sides, the fencing would not let enemies into the village. Now the caves they had to hide was in the west.

All the preparations were done. Every family looked after the supplies for a night. Fire torches were lit throughout the cave. Good thing was they managed to make slots for easy breathing.

It was difficult to get it all done in a very less span of time, but saving themselves was the only priority.

* * *

Children were slowly put into slumber while the elders were speaking among themselves. People dispersed into tiny groups throughout the area.

Niklaus truly hated to stay inside like some bunch of pathetic fools. If every warrior in the village had started fighting, then no wolf would have survived by now. Why didn't understand that much?

His gaze brushed a few such groups before it landed on his future wife who was sitting with Rebekah, Henrik and Katerina.

All of sudden, his thoughts took different direction.

After that night at riverbank, Caroline never showed her demonic side. She was back to her usual self - timid and polite. He didn't want to believe that their intimacy was the only reason for her violent behavior.

"Staring at her would not end the problem." Bonnie cut his thoughts and retrieved him to the reality.

"What are you speaking about?" Niklaus frowned at his brother and the Bennett witch.

"Bonnie darling is extremely curious to know what happened on the other night." Kol spoke for her, in his casual tone. No mischief was found in his eyes and Niklaus understood he was serious about it. "Oh, well, count me in. Even I want to know if her mamuna side started showing off."

Niklaus' frown deepened, recalling the word 'mamuna.' That's what Kol called Caroline, one time before.

He didn't believe his brother earlier and now he wanted to listen.

"How much do you know about it?" Niklaus stepped a bit closer, as he wished to maintain the secrecy. It was about Caroline. He would do anything to keep her safe from dangers or any sort of exposure.

"More than you do." Kol huffed out some air and glanced at Caroline. "What happened on that night?"

Niklaus, at first, hesitated to share that part of information. But Kol had been warning for a long time, so he trusted the younger male. And when gave that piece he was hiding from all, Kol's expression went from light to dark while Bonnie turned pale as ghost.

"You just went," he showed littlest gap between his fingers, "this close to death."

Niklaus felt something in chest; probably his heart was thumping hard. His face remained calm, though horror might have flashed in his eyes.

"That's how she triggers her gene, after the sexual intercourse and that will be completed after killing her partner."

Niklaus was rigid and didn't find his voice for a really long time. "But she changed before-"

"She was merely stalling at that time, brother." Kol purred, nudging the frozen witch beside him. "Relax, darling. That is just a part of her."

Niklaus dared to see Caroline among the crowd. She was listening to her friend and his siblings before she locked her eyes with his, smiled.

This better be some cruel joke.

She could not be mamuna's offspring. The innocent smile, the blush and the blood under her soft skin were proofs that she was a human. At the same time, he remembered her floating in the air, black eyes, piercing sounds and bruising kiss in front of Holger's body.

"Good thing is that she has human inside her." Kol spoke after a long pause. "Bad thing is we never know how she will handle after she is triggered."

 _ **0o 17 o0**_

* * *

 _Thanks for your patience. Please don't forget to leave a review!_

 _Take care, readers! =)_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Title:**_ Not a fairytale

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairings**_ : Klaus*Caroline, Elijah* Katherine, Kol*Bonnie

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. Set in 10th century. After learning that two of his sons are having feelings for a widow, Tatia, Mikael's hatred for Klaus went to the peak and thus he thought of marrying Klaus to an unlucky girl in the village while he engaged Elijah with Tatia's sister, Katerina.

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Kalijah, Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is a part of my imagination. I really don't know how people of 10th century acted.  Excuse all kind of mistakes, I beg of you.

 _ **0o 18 o0**_

* * *

Caroline could have denied it as much she wanted but she felt Niklaus was avoiding her. He would speak yet there was no liveliness in his words. She did not understand what she had done that transformed him into a detached person.

Recalling every incident in the recent times and analysing where things had gone wrong, Caroline remembered him saying that they were about to get intimate when things became harsh. People were still recovering, though they were searching for ways to protect themselves from the danger—the wolves.

In this chaotic situation, Caroline hadn't missed observing her future husband.

Probably Niklaus was expecting more from her?

Caroline could not help a shiver at tailbone. Was she prepared for him in _that_ way? Undoubtedly she loved him, cared for him. And Niklaus had always been with her through pain and happiness.

But more than that—?

A part of her spat, reminding of the things Niklaus had done in the name of love and loyalty. Could she not meet his expectations for once?

Her heart was beating faster by the time she deduced what she had to do.

She was ready to give him what he wanted.

Caroline was too distracted to realize that she was staring at lilies for quite long.

And then a familiar voice fetched her back. "Need any help with that?"

Henrik's voice was building deep, low pitch like any other early adolescent boy of his age. Beside him was Kol with a grin that could hurt your face.

"Hello, sister." Henrik greeted her.

Caroline nodded at both of them in a greeting.

"You do always engage with some work, don't you?" Kol asked, looking at her basket.

That's true. Caroline enjoyed doing chores. She smiled, accepting his words.

Meanwhile Henrik spoke of so many things while he lent hand to pluck flowers.

Caroline signaled him that it was fine, that she could do it. At first Henrik paused looking between Kol and her. She thought he did not understand her, but then he said cheerily. "It is not a problem. You are already part of our family, Caroline." Caroline could not help a smile. "Isn't she, Kol?"

Something about Kol's gaze and his tone told her he was being strange when he replied. "Yes. Yes, she is."

* * *

Bonnie immersed herself into the spell to take her mind off certain unpleasant things. As in wolves, as in Caroline's unrevealed side.

Quiet had she become for the past few days while thinking. That's what she was being good at these days—thinking. It was useless when she was not the person who was controlling matters.

Fading concentration, Bonnie identified her problem and thought to bounce back. She had to practice often, she had to spend more time channeling power. She must not let anyone or anything distract her.

"Bonnie, darling!"

Sighing loudly at the sound of Kol's voice, the Bennett witch took a step toward the candles and lit up them.

"I began to wonder if you are trying to ignore me, all at once." Kol purred from the threshold of door. "That is very rude of you."

"Me minding my own work?" Without bothering to look back, she muttered.

"You starting off without me."

She could feel his energy spreading inside the chamber with every step. He was the magic himself, unbound, vibrant and special. Never had she appreciated his very existence except for secretly desiring to be like him.

Bonnie did not meet her new favorite eyes while she finished to light up the rest of candles.

"Go away, Kol. I wish to be at peace." Quietly she said.

He did not speak until she understood he would not. Not before she faced him.

Kol's expression was not like she was expecting. He was composed yet observing her, staring right into her olive green eyes. A ghost of smile played on his lips as he quirked up brows a little.

"Have you had ginger early in the morning?"

Bonnie growled under breath at his mockery. She was about to turn away when he held her by shoulders, firm not harsh, and forced her attention.

"What are you thinking about?" His tone had gone all soft within a moment.

Was it a simple question? For him, it could be. However, Bonnie was not sure where to start.

Wolves, her magic, Caroline, dangers surrounding them-one after the other squeezing life left inside her, testing and pushing her limits. She was exhausted thinking all of it. And she felt weak standing in the midst of this scenario.

Bonnie trembled in Kol's hands, not out of fear but self-loathing was the reason. Honestly she was as useful as twig in chaos.

Not even a word slipped out of her mouth. He gazed at her, at first expectantly but then understandingly.

"It is going to be fine, Bonnie." A whisper of assurance, full of comfort. Kol never did this, not with her. His eyes gleamed with confidence. "We will survive today and tell stories for tomorrow."

Bonnie looked away. His words generated hope inside her.

Could it be possible for them like he said? Growing dangers were not giving her that sort of belief though.

"And that day you will look back with pride and smile for not giving up, for not breaking down." He smirked before adding. "For me."

Bonnie snorted with an eye roll. He could go from an adoring mentor to insufferable prick in less span of time.

"Aye." He mumbled, running his thumb across her jawline. "Have you been this magnificent all time?" His forehead crinkled. "Or have I been blind to you."

Heart beating at unusual speed, Bonnie wanted to step out of his embrace after realizing how close they were standing, how their fingers interlaced.

She was not certain if he was teasing or-

Kol moved further, leaned in. She breathed in his scent...sweat, lily and something more woody cologne filled her senses. Bonnie's breathing turned shallow feeling his lips brushing against her frown like a warm kiss that almost melted her stress as if she had nothing to worry.

However, his ministrations left her with absolute bafflement.

When she looked back, she got a feeling that she was not looking at a man or a warlock. In that moment, Kol appeared like a…

"Bonnie!" Katherine's squeak made the witch to step away instantly. But Kol did not move an inch. He stared at her until his sister-in-law halted beside him. "I need your help!"

The witch had a nervous smile by the time she faced Katherine.

For sure, the Petrova was not in a mood to understand the scenario and Bonnie was glad about it. And Kol- the younger Bennett felt his gaze bore into her that had her chest pounding with strange sensation.

"What is it, Katherine?" Her voice was barely audible when Bonnie tried to pay attention to her impatient friend.

"Kol, can you please stop tormenting her for a moment and wait outside?" Katherine asked in the same tone.

Kol did not move yet again until Katherine let out another whimper. Distantly he glanced at his sister-in-law and left the friends without uttering another word.

* * *

Katherine had been anxious since morning. She might have felt guilty that she did not placed trust upon her mother-in-law or anyone in that case, except for Bonnie.

Not even Caroline.

She have had enough things on her plate. Now Katherine did not want to bother her with _this news._

The younger Bennett witch was neither annoying nor untalented. In this confusion, Katherine's instincts were to approach her above all. After visiting Bonnie, her assumptions turned out to be right.

She was carrying Elijah's baby.

Instantly Katherine had gone pale and numb that Bonnie had to bring her back to the living world.

It is not like Katherine did not like to have kids, but she was extremely terrified of pregnancy. She had seen many women could not make through the labor.

Even Elijah's first wife.

The thought of a life inside her belly made her seem a little off-color.

All these blended thoughts did not let her touch dinner. Her mother-in-law, Sage noticed something was wrong with her behavior and questioned for more than a couple of times. Though, she did not tell them. In fact she did not feel like interacting with anyone.

Barely had she registered Elijah's presence in their chamber, later in the night, while she doing things absentmindedly.

He must be speaking something, she thought when she noticed him curling arms from behind.

"Where is your mind today?" he whispered, planting a kiss on her neck.

Katherine did not glance at him because that kiss, that _triggering kiss_ , did not fetch her to him mentally.

He continued with queries which she did not - could not - pay attention to.

Should Katherine tell him?

It would come out, anyway, one day even if she did not want to tell him. At that time, it would be a mess for sure.

So, she turned to him and blurted out. "I am pregnant."

Elijah took in breath sharply. Eyes filled with astonishment, he reached to hold her by elbows. She imagined he would freak out like her and at a point of time she was certain about it, but then…

A smile began playing on his lips that reached to lit up his irises, gradual yet powerful. That glint, she had never seen in his dark eyes.

It almost felt magnificent.

Suddenly Elijah hugged her so tight that she quickly became out of breath and moaned inconveniently. A delightful laugh from him was not an ordinary experience to her. His embrace was no longer tight, yet he made sure she was still in his embrace.

"Thank you." He surprised her, his voice was overwhelmed which was another new scenario. "Thank you, Katerina." He said planting another kiss on the crown of her head.

His expressive self did not boggle her as much as her current situation. However, questions rose in her mind: Had he not feared about pregnancy like her? Had he forgotten his first wife and what she gone through?

Katherine did not speak things out loud. Still, she remained in his warm embrace which felt like the source of comfort at this moment.

* * *

Caroline could go through this. Yes.

That was what she had been telling herself ever since she jumped into conclusion that Niklaus was expecting to establish physical bond with her.

Afraid that he would distant himself further, she acted in impulse and conveyed that she wanted to see him that night before his journey to connecting village. He might not return for ten days at least.

"Where is it we are going?" He asked. Caroline observed that his voice was calm and cautious.

The torch was not stable from breezes and it was cold outside, cold enough to give her goosebumps.

She led him to her house, the one she lived before her parents died. Her chamber must be tiny compared to what he had seen. But she could not think of any other place which could secure them physically and calm her mentally. Her house was something she was familiar, so she thought it might help her.

Niklaus was observing his surroundings while she fixed the torch on the wall. Hands clasped at his back, he brushed gaze over things. He seemed enormous inside her teeny bay, occupying most of the space. The orange-gold light kissed his features and hair that made him look like an angel.

Hardly Caroline realized that she was beaming at this breathtakingly gorgeous man by the time he locked gaze with her. Probably her smile lightened him up. Confused, yet Niklaus smiled.

"What are we exactly doing here?" He blinked at her.

That destroyed her state of peace in a blow.

Once again she began to feel butterflies in her stomach. She did not know how it would work, or what he liked from her.

She might have become white like a ghost, for he moved close to her with concerned eyes.

It would go in a smooth flow, Caroline thought, stopping him at certain distance. Gulping with much difficulty, she took a step away from him as she felt crowded.

* * *

Niklaus respected her signal and stayed back, but that did not make him less worried about the whole situation. He was absolutely clueless why she had brought him here.

What if she missed her parents? What if she needed his comfort?

But she was trying to communicate with him. He was trying to understand her.

Very much quietly Caroline did something he was not expecting.

One after the other she removed her cloak and nightgown, leaving herself vulnerable under his thunderstruck gaze.

For someone like Niklaus patience and calmness was occasional. He was confounded for not taking her glorious body at once, while the fact that she was mamuna's offspring slipped from his mind completely. At the moment, he could find a simple woman standing in front of a traditional male who wanted to get his hands on her and make her writhe under him.

But the sane, human part identified something in her. Something delicate that was visible only to him, for he had known her closely.

She submitted like a slave, looking at the floor, not like the person she was in love with him.

Caroline was afraid to look at him in the eyes.

For some reasons, that disturbed him.

* * *

At last he decided to act, Caroline shivered when he closed the remaining space. Surprisingly, he collected her dress which remained in a pool next to her feet.

When offered the dress, the expression of his eyes was unreadable.

Was he mad at her?

Somewhat that worsened her state of mind.

Heat rose in Caroline's already flushed face. The thought that his smooth denial made her want to bury into ground or disappear immediately. Of course it was impossible.

"You still need time for that, love." He told softly.

Surprised at first, Caroline blinked at him. Was she that obvious? But he wanted to bed her, didn't he?

"Certainly this is not the way it should go."

Caroline could not be able to maintain eye-contact as she took her dress. For sure, she made wrong assumptions about him. Or what if her body did not thrill him that much?

He thrust her chin up to meet his gentle stare. "Do not mistake my patience for disinterest to make love to you, Caroline. You have no clue how much I controlled from being able to ravish you." His words made her toes curl. There was a small, lovely smile playing on his lips. "I wish to take you when you are willing to take me. But this is not the time."

She was relieved, yes. And her being naked in front of him was no longer a problem.

Caroline wore her dress soon, while smiling ear to ear, and faced him ignoring the last few embarrassing moments with him.

He chuckled when she threw herself at him and kissed in pure glee.

* * *

Outside her window, afar from the house, Kol watched the couple kissing each other. He was observing and glad there was nothing passionate about their kisses.

Kol's warning might have started to show impact on Nik, he concluded when his older brother did not act remotely stupid.

For a moment, Kol was anxious when he found Niklaus sneaking out with Caroline. It had him believe that Caroline's mamuna side started showing off and thought she was luring his brother unclothing in front of him. He tried but he could not help seeing Caroline as a mere threat. Not as a member of family.

Kol did not hate Caroline, but relying on her unstable condition was not great sign either.

Bonnie was blindly placing her trust upon Caroline, just like his brother, and would argue there was something good in the baby mamuna. Well, he would not disagree either. Though she was only half human.

Niklaus should have to more careful around her and do things nothing to trigger bad side. Kol would not be tired while making sure that Nik would still breathe.

Of course he was worried for his brother. He would do anything to save him and his family. That's what he was taught. Family above all.

* * *

 _ **0o 18 o0**_

 _Kol is being a creep, don't you think? lol. Anyway. Which part of chapter you liked? Kalijah, Klaroline, blooming Kennett or bubbly Henrik trying to bond with Caroline?_

 _It's been a while, how are you all? I hope you will forgive me for being bad at updating my works. It is just life is being too playful with me, lol. Trying to cope up with it._

 _Happy New Year! To the bright days ahead._

 _Take care, y'all! See you soon._


End file.
